Solitude by the Window
by Katenoire
Summary: UA. Sasuke est un élève aux pensées très assombries. Une personne effleure sa vie et l'attire comme un papillon vers une flamme, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. OOC, SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaKiba
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction Naruto :** Les fenêtres de la solitude

_Persos_ : Ils appartiennent tous à ce cher Kishimoto...

_Genre_ : Heuu... bonne question...j'en sais rien en fait !!

_Couple__s_ : vous verrez bien bande de curieux ! (Mais ce sera yaoi...)

Un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, des yeux de la même couleur que le charbon, un regard aussi vide que son âme était assis sur une chaise, un de ses genoux replié vers lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la petite cabane dans laquelle il était, observant les petites choses auxquelles personne ne faisait jamais attention. Par exemple, une petite punaise était en train de grimper le long de la pile de chaise posée devant un arbre fruitier, dans le verger du lycée où le garçon était.

Son nom, Sasuke Uchiwa, l'éternel solitaire de cette petite ville oubliée par le monde, et le temps, peut-être, Konoha. Il observait d'un œil morne, regardait sans vraiment voir, s'occupait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, vivait sans réellement le vouloir. Il prêta un peu d'attention à l'arbre qui surplombait la pile de chaise qui avait été préalablement mise là par quelques élèves de sa classe. Il avait été décoré par les élèves pour la fête nationale, mais ça, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire. Il continuait de regarder cette pauvre punaise se débattre pour essayer de se hisser sur une feuille de l'arbre qui était si proche d'elle, mais pourtant si loin... Le brun eut presque envie de l'aider à atteindre son but, de se lever pour aller prêter main forte à cette punaise, pour qu'elle puisse au moins elle, réaliser ses rêves. Lui, il n'en avait plus depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa famille, assassinée par un psychopathe, ne laissant aucun survivant à par lui, le dernier descendant de la famille Uchiwa, ou presque... Il restait bel et bien un autre membre de cette famille prestigieuse, mais ça, personne ne voulait y croire. Personne à part Sasuke. Depuis ce sinistre jour, il n'avait plus aucune aspiration, plus aucune envie, si ce n'est réaliser le dernier souhait de son défunt père : devenir un grand scientifique, comme lui. Sasuke ne survivait peut être rien que pour ça, un fois que serait fait, il pourrait mourir en paix, se laisser crever sous un arbre, peut être sous cet arbre précisément. Qui sait...

Mais quelqu'un vint le perturber dans ses pensées, la pire des choses qui puisse exister sur cette terre en matière de glue extra forte, un bonbon rose collant, Sakura Haruno. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait elle l'avait collé, lui démontrant par X et Y son amour dévoué et à toute épreuve pour lui. Mais ça évidemment, il s'en fichait éperdument. Non, Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait que peu d'attention pour le monde l'environnant, et les rares choses qui pouvaient éventuellement l'intéressés, n'étaient pas très passionnantes, et restaient dans le cadre scolaire. En dehors de ça, presque rien ne lui importait.

Donc, Sakura Haruno vint lui parler...

"Sasuke-kun ?? Tu viens pas avec nous ?"

Non il ne venait pas, il préférait mille fois rester seul à regarder des punaises grimper le long des chaises. Et puis, à quoi ça servait d'aller faire semblant que tout va bien avec des gens plus tarés les uns que les autres ? Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'amas d'élèves de sa classe s'exciter devant les pâtisseries où autres que chacun avait apporté. Il fit une grimace de dégoût en les regardants rire, s'amuser, jouer ensembles. Vraiment, ils étaient totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait en dehors des murs de l'enceinte de l'école... Tout de même, à 16 ans, ils pouvaient être un peu plus consciencieux... Sasuke ferma les yeux de dédain et retourna à son observation de punaises grimpeuses de chaises tandis que Sakura retournait vers les autres, visiblement déçue.

Sasuke passa ensuite à l'arbre lui-même. Il y avait toutes sortes de décorations suspendues aux branches du vieil arbre. Des grises, roses, bleues... il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Et à 16 heures tapantes, tous les élèves iraient allumer l'une d'entre elles. Il était 15h 45.

"Plus que quart d'heure, et ensuite je pourrai partir..." Se dit Sasuke en refermant ses yeux, fatiguer de cette mascarade ennuyeuse à souhait.

Bon il ne retournerait pas directement chez lui, de toutes façons, personne ne l'y attendait... Non il irait dans un petit bistrot, faire ses devoirs tranquillement tout en sirotant quelque chose. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait ouvert la veille, et il avait drôlement envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de se rendre compte de ce qu'il valait, même si il était très pénible ne matière de goût. 16 heures sonnèrent enfin. La classe 7-b sortit en trombe dans l'immense cour du lycée de Konoha. Tous les élèves étaient impatients d'allumer leur bougies, ou presque, à une exception près. Une fois cette "corvée" achevée, Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le nouveau café. Il y entra et prit place sur un tabouret, adossé au bar. Il déposa ses affaires à ses pieds et observa les lieux. C'était plutôt chic, comme endroit. Des tables modernes, des machines high-tech... Non, c'était bien équipé, et le brun eut en premier une bonne impression, ce qui n'arrivait que peu souvent. Il fit un signe au serveur... C'était un homme assez grand, les cheveux brun et deux marques rouges sur les joues. Il avait l'air assez sympathique dans son genre, il devait avoir le même âge que Sasuke. Ce dernier commanda un cappuccino et déballa quelques affaires de chimie. Il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et commença à griffonner quelques notes sur un bout de papier. L'homme apporta sa commande et partit vers une autre cliente qui attendait. Malgré le fait que ça venait d'ouvrir, le café avait l'air de bien marcher, bien des élèves en majorité, mais c'était tout de même des clients. Sasuke reconnut sans le brouhaha les gloussements familiers que faisait Sakura et sa bande de lèches bottes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester... Il soupira et se replongea dans ses livres, il allait résoudre la prochaine équation quand il entendit une voix... Une voix tellement belle et agréable a écoutée... Il secoua vivement la tête.

"J'ai pas le droit de penser à ça..." Songea-t-il avant de poser sa plume sur le papier déjà noirci par l'encre et les gribouillis. Mais cette voix continuait de le troubler, l'empêchant de se concentrer complètement. Il ferma alors les yeux et respira un bon coup, et se concentra sur son travail. Il rouvrit donc les yeux et repartit dans ses notes, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'était trompé d'exercice... Le brun soupira et détendit ses épaules en s'étirant. Tout en faisant se geste, il s'appuya les coudes contre le bar et se souleva légèrement pour pouvoir voir la personne qui possédait la voix qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un... garçon... Blond avec des beaux yeux bleus... Non mais attend j'ai bien dit beaux yeux bleus ?? Sasuke ferma les yeux d'un coup sec et se donna autant de baffes mentales que possible, pour avoir des idées aussi saugrenues. Mais c'était un fait, ce mec était beau. Il était près de... Sakura... Constata Sasuke avec scepticisme, tout en baissant la tête. Apparemment ils se connaissaient bien : Sakura lui disait quelque chose et il riait bruyamment, se tenant les côtes. Il avait un joli rire...

"hmpf... devoir, devoir, devoir..." Pensa fermement Sasuke.

Puis, le blond s'éloigna de la rose et se dirigea vers le bar. Sasuke crut d'abord qu'il viendrait lui parler (il doute de rien, sieur Uchiwa... xD) mais au dernier moment il bifurqua et alla derrière le comptoir, aidé l'autre homme aux cheveux bruns. Ils se parlèrent brièvement :

- Hey Kiba, je peux bientôt rentré ? J'ai finis ma journée !

- Moui moui... Il faut encore encaissé le client là-bas et après je te laisse filer... Répondit ledit Kiba en désignant Sasuke.

- Merci Kiba ! Tu sais que... Commença l'autre mais le brun le coupa et acheva sa phrase :

- Que tu veux étudier car demain est ton premier jour et que dois rattraper le temps perdu... je sais, pas besoin de le répéter, je sais, Naruto...

"Naruto...alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?" Pensa Sasuke en continuant de faire distraitement ses devoirs, écoutant d'une oreille la discussion des deux jeunes hommes. Il acheva enfin son exercice. Il soupira et recula pour admirer son "œuvre". Il s'était appliqué pour ce devoir. Il avait fait une longue dissertation sur le sujet donné.

- Tu as finis ? Lui demanda une voix, le tirant de ses pensées.

Sasuke leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux azur.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger alors que tu avais l'air à ton affaire... Continua Naruto.

- T'occupes de ce qui te regardes, okay ? Répliqua Sasuke d'un ton sec et cassant, comme d'habitude, mais qui n'enleva pas son sourire à Naruto.

- Bon désolé, j'y penserais la prochaine fois... Je venais juste régler l'addition...

- ...

Sasuke sortit son porte-monnaie, paya sa note et sortit du café sans demander son reste. Il se dirigea vers son immense demeure, empruntant le tramway pour cela. Il passa quelques arrêts, faisant descendre quelques personnes pour que d'autres les remplacent, en un cercle vicieux et sans fin. Arrivé devant son "chez-lui", il monta directement dans sa chambre afin d'y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais ses nuits n'étaient jamais bonnes... Malheureusement. Cependant ce soir-là, il eut des pensées autres que d'habitude avant de s'endormir : le sourire chaleureux de Naruto, qui ne voulait décidément pas quitter son esprit, malgré ses tentatives vaines. Ce sourire lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup autrefois... Avant que cette personne de devienne complètement aliénée, une personne qui avait assassiné tout une famille, et n'avait laissé qu'un pauvre orphelin sans personne... Cette personne se prénommait Itachi Uchiwa, et c'était le grand frère de Sasuke. Oui, Naruto bien malgré lui, avait un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux, tout comme celui d'Itachi, un sourire qui dit : "Je ne suis pas heureux, mais je fais semblant que tout va bien...". Ce sourire lui faisait autant de bien que de mal, suivant comment il l'interprétait. Itachi quant à lui, il pourrissait dans un hôpital psychiatrique sous haute surveillance. Les médecins l'avaient décrit comme "instable". Evidemment qu'il était instable : il avait tuer sa propre famille ! Sasuke ne lui avait jamais pardonné ça... Jamais. C'est sur ces pensées-là que s'endormi Sasuke ce soir-là, des pensées à la fois heureuses et tristes... Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par son réveil qui sonna bien 10 minutes avant que Sasuke ne se décide à l'éteindre. Il se leva et s'habilla monotonement, avec l'uniforme de son lycée qui était gris et blanc, basique. Les filles avaient aussi un peu de rouge pour les armoiries, et les garçons pour les cravates. (Vous imaginez Sasuke avec un cravaaate ??? xD) Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Mais arrivé là-bas, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il saisit donc son sac et partit pour l'école. Il repassa devant le nouveau petit café et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais il rebaissa vite la tête vers le sol et poursuivit sa route vers son lycée, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers la porte centrale et attendit, appuyé contre le mur. Son fan-club ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, mais Sasuke remarqua que Sakura n'était pas avec elles... Bizarre, c'était pourtant elle la meneuse... Enfin bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus, ça lui ferait des vacances. La sonnerie retentit bientôt, au grand désespoir de la plupart des élèves, hors mis Sasuke, bien évidemment. Il se dirigea directement vers sa classe et prit place à sa place habituelle, devant la fenêtre du fond, là où il pouvait regarder la cour du lycée. Quelques instants plus tard, un livre vint dans son champ de vision, l'empêchant de regarder dehors. Le brun ferma les yeux et se prépara à engueuler la personne qui avait fait ça, mais quand il tourna la tête, il fut face-à-face avec une tête blonde qui lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus...

"Tu as oublié ça hier soir..."

Ah ! Ça y est, Sasuke l'avait rencontré au nouveau café du coin la veille, il se souvenait maintenant. Mais comment se faisait-il que...mince, c'était quoi son prénom déjà ? Enfin bref, que ce garçon soit là aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke leva cependant la main et prit des mains du blond le livre de chimie qu'il avait oublié dans sa précipitation, sans piper mot. Sakura, qui était arrivée en même temps que le blond, intervint :

- Sasuke-kuuuun ? Comment ça va ?? Tu connais déjà Naruto alors ? Comment ça se fait ? Tu l'as croisé où dis ?

Comme d'habitude, le brun ferma les yeux et pria pour que leur professeur arrive vite. Il ne répondit à rien.

"Ah oui juste, il s'appelait Naruto... Je me souvenais plus." Pensa Sasuke en divaguant.

- Hey, Sakura t'as parlé il me semble, tu pourrais quand même lui répondre ! Dit Naruto sur un ton presque colérique, tout en faisant des gestes à Sasuke.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais, regard que lui renvoya Naruto.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend lui pour me causer comme ça ?"

- Laisse Naruto, il est toujours comme ça... Il ne répond jamais rien...

- C'est pas une raison !! S'indigna de plus belle le blond.

De ce fait il empoigna le brun par les épaules et le tourna face à lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Toi chai pas ce que t'as contre Sakura-chan, mais si t'as un temps soi peu de bon sens, répond-lui au moins !

Sasuke réagit au quart de tour...

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver ici et tu te permets de faire la morale aux autres ?? Fais tes preuves avant de t'avancer comme ça ! Cracha l'Uchiwa sur un ton de mépris.

Le blond le lâcha donc, tout en le fusillant du regard et retourna près de Sakura, qui était éblouie par les dires de son ami.

- Naruto, merci de m'avoir défendue mais comme je te l'ai dis...

- De rien Sakura-chan, j'aime pas qu'on te traite méchamment...

- Héhé, tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

- Non, toujours le même !

- J'en suis très contente, Naruto-kun...

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation qu'un homme entrait dans la salle... Il était assez grand, les cheveux couleur argent. Un bandeau lui cachait l'œil droit et il avait l'air endormi. Il avait un look assez bizarre... Un peu bee gees. (mais comment ça s'écriiit... . )

Il fit régner le silence et prit la parole :

- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouveau camarade de classe. Il s'appelle Naruto. Comme c'est son premier jour... Et l'homme continua ainsi les traditionnelles paroles de bienvenue que Naruto connaissait bientôt par cœur à force d'être trimballé de villes en villes. Il termina son speatch par :

- Bon où allons-nous te mettre... Dit-il en scrutant la salle. Ah ! Entre Sasuke et Sakura, il y a une place de libre !!

Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sakura, lui quêtant une aide quelconque, mais déjà, son professeur le brusquait vers sa nouvelle place.

- Allez, allez, ne fais pas ton timide, assieds-toi là... Il ne va pas te manger tu sais ! Ajouta l'homme en souriant, ce qui fit rire la classe et mourir de honte Naruto qui dut bien malgré lui s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke. Il déballa ses affaires et son professeur ajouta juste avant de repartir devant la classe :

- Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté... Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto ne répondit rien et ouvrit ses cahiers à la bonne page et regardant sur Sakura, car regarder chez Sasuke, ça, plutôt mourir. Il trouva enfin la bonne page et Kakashi put reprendre son cours. Naruto trouva rapidement le temps long et il se mit à griffonner un dessin sur un bout de papier, à côté de ses livres...

Sasuke quant à lui, retourna dans son observation dehors, mais il entendit le bruit d'un crayon s'activant sur du papier. Tout en gardant sa tête orientée vers dehors, il tourna les yeux en direction de Naruto et regarda ce qu'il faisait. Le brun n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer ce que c'était. Mais lorsque Naruto ajouta quelques traits au dessus de l'amas informe, Sasuke reconnut instantanément un visage pleurant... Le brun observa Naruto mais ne distingua pas nettement son expression, sa frange blonde lui tombant sur le visage. Kakashi donna les devoirs, et s'en alla. Sakura ne tarda pas à venir faire sa collante près d'ici, mais au grand étonnement de Sasuke, elle ne lui adressa même pas la parole, et ne s'intéressa qu'à Naruto. Elle s'assura qu'il avait tout compris. Il lui répondit avec ce grand sourire faux que tout allait bien. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna vers les autres, l'entraînant avec elle pour le présenter aux autres élèves de la classe. Il rigola beaucoup et les autres avaient l'air de l'apprécier, particulièrement une petite brune du nom d'Hinata. Sasuke de son côté, observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver d'intéressant à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ou acheté dernièrement. Il soupira et retourna dans sa contemplation éternelle de l'arbre au milieu de la cour du lycée. Le prochain cour commença : chimie. Là, Naruto sortit ses livres et essaya d'écouter au mieux ce que disait leur professeur, mais il n'y arrivait pas... C'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait apprit pour rattraper son retard, et il avait de la peine à suivre. Sasuke de son côté, observait lascivement le tableau où la jeune femme qui leur donnait cours écrivait diverses formules plus faciles les unes que les autres, à son goût. Soudainement elle interrogea Naruto sur le dernier calcul...

"Namuro c'est ça ? Viens donc faire l'équation au tableau je te prie."

- C'est Naruto...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ?

- Non vous avez dit Namuro...

- Naruto Namuro, j'y étais presque.

- ...

- Enfin bref, viens faire l'équation, s'il te plaît.

- Vous ne voudriez pas interroger quelqu'un d'autre ?? Demanda Naruto, suppliant.

- Non, c'est à toi que je l'ai demandé. Répondit fermement la femme, la craie tendue vers lui.

Il se leva donc et s'avança vers elle comme s'il allait à la potence. Il saisit la craie d'une main tremblante et commença à compléter du mieux qu'il pouvait la note au tableau. Arrivé à la fin, son professeur lui avisa tout en faisant un signe négatif de la tête :

- C'est tout faux, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin si tu ne sais même pas faire un calcul aussi basique que ça...

Naruto ne répondit rien, il baissa la tête et écouta silencieusement son instructrice lui faire la morale et quand elle eut finit elle acheva par :

- Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi. Sasuke, voudrais-tu venir corriger ce que ton camarade à fais ?

Le brun se leva sans rien dire et se dirigea mollement vers le devant de la classe. Naruto lui donna la craie et le blond retourna à sa place. Il regarda Sasuke résoudre le calcul comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'ennuyant au possible, comme si il s'agissait du truc le plus facile qui soit. Quand il eut finit, il s'essuya les mains à ses pantalons (héhéhé... miam) et retourna à sa place, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que lui disait la femme. La fin du cours arriva bientôt, et après avoir distribué des copies elle s'arrêta au bureau de Sasuke et Naruto.

"Bon, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant les cours... Sasuke, toi qui est plutôt bon élève en cette matière, tu serais d'accord de donner quelques cours de rattrapages à Naruto ?"

Sasuke tourna légèrement les yeux vers elle et lui répondit sur un ton de mépris :

- Pourquoi de devrait donner des cours à ce baka ?

- Hey ! Riposta le blond, vexé.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît... En plus tu es son voisin, c'est idéal...

- Sakura est aussi sa voisine, et elle est autant douée que moi.

- Elle n'est pas directement sa voisine, alors je veux que se soit toi qui lui donne ses cours, on est d'accord ??

Le brun soupira et répondit, vaincu :

- Tant qu'il ne fait pas chier...

Naruto le regarda avec insistance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours si froid avec tout le monde ? Franchement... Bon, ils étaient peut-être partis sur des mauvaises bases, mais il n'empêche d'être un minimum poli et courtois. Cependant, le blond préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui-même, car il savait que les longues heures qu'ils allaient devoir passer ensembles n'étaient de loin pas finies, et seraient sans doutes un véritable calvaire. Il soupira et déballa ses affaires pour le prochain cours, tout en imaginant ce que seraient les heures de rattrapage en compagnie de l'Uchiwa...

"Deux centièmes de molécules ajoutées à l'amas protonique donne en particules..." Lisait mollement Naruto, en se tenant la tête d'une main, en trifouillant son crayon papier de l'autre.

Ses cours de rattrapages avaient commencé depuis une semaine déjà. Autant vous dire qu'ils se passaient très mal : Sasuke ne manquait pas une seule occasion de rabaisser, voir humilier un Naruto qui faisait pourtant de son mieux pour comprendre ce que le brun essayait d'inscrire dans sa cervelle. Mais rien à faire : ça ne voulait tout simplement pas entrer... Alors Sasuke essayait de diverger les méthodes, faisant des menaces au blond, ça ne marchait pas. Il essayait alors de lui redonner une explication en re-montrant sur le schéma, ça ne marchait pas... Sasuke était au bout du rouleau, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour faire comprendre la matière qui n'était pourtant pas si compliquée, à son goût. Il observa Naruto accoudé au petit bureau de la salle sombre, faiblement éclairée. Pour ses cours, Sasuke avait demandé à utiliser une des salles où les élèves pouvaient venir étudier à leur gré, pendant leur temps libre où alors quand un professeur était malade. Il avait simplement demandé à la direction s'il pouvait la louer, pour que personne ne les dérange, car rien n'est pire que ça quand on veut étudier sérieusement, et le brun était très pointilleux sur ce sujet-là... Soudainement, une illumination lui vint, et il sut enfin comment faire pour persuader le blond de mieux s'appliquer à sa tache...

Pendant ce temps autre part dans le lycée, Kakashi, le titulaire principal de Sasuke, et Naruto, rangeait ses affaires, son dernier cours étant achevé. Il faisait ça d'un geste morne, pas du tout pressé. A quoi bon être pressé d'ailleurs, personne ne l'attend chez lui de toutes manières... La seule personne qui lui était chère étant morte depuis bien longtemps... Obito (désolééée, mais il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui soit "l'amour de la vie de Kakashi" !! xD et ce rôle va bien au 'tit Obito... niark) qui était décédé dans un accident de voiture. Il avait percuté de plein fouet un camion venant en sens inverse, mais il n'était pas mort sur le coup. Non, il s'était battu pendant des mois, mais un jour, il ne se réveilla simplement pas, figé par un sommeil éternel... Kakashi quant à lui, était entré dans une grosse phase où il déprimait très souvent : car le soir où Obito avait eut son accident, le gris avait décidé de le demander en mariage... De plus, il était également dans la voiture où se trouvait Obito, et il culpabilisait de ne rien avoir eut, ou presque. Il y avait perdu en œil, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Un œil, c'est remplaçable. Obito lui, ne l'est pas. Depuis lors, Kakashi se refusait tout contact avec d'autres personnes. Il avait tellement peur que la même chose arrive, encore...

Il soupira et s'assit à son bureau, se prenant l'arrête du nez entre les doigts. Il passa sa main sur son bandeau et laissa une larme couler de son œil visible. Puis il reprit une bonne respiration et se leva pour repartir chez lui. Il sortit du petit lycée et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, où se trouvait son petit studio. Arrivé devant l'immense bâtisse délabrée qui lui servait de maison, il regarda un moment cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de choses, à commencer par Obito, évidemment. Il observa le lierre qui commençait à se faire imposant, les fenêtres aussi sombres que l'encre de chine, d'un noir profond, impénétrable, tout comme l'âme de l'habitant de la vieille maisonnée. Kakashi regarda ses murs délabrés, le lierre s'imposant lentement sur la façade. Puis le gris arriva à la toiture, qui ne tenait que faiblement en place. Il soupira à nouveau et poussa le portail rouillé, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'ouvrir complètement. Il passa le chemin embourbé et caillouteux et arriva enfin sur le seuil de sa porte. Il saisit son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte qui grinça longuement. Il pénétra dans sa maison et se dirigea directement vers sa cuisine. Il posa sa sacoche sur la petite table et se dirigea vers son répondeur pour voir s'il avait des messages. La voix féminine, mais néanmoins métalisée lui annonça :

"Vous avez un nouveau message... message un : "

Kakashi tira l'un des deux chaises qu'il avait et s'assit pour écouter le message.

" Bonjour M. Hatake. Ici la directrice du lycée de Konoha, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir qu'un nouveau professeur avait postulé afin de remplacer M. Asuma. Je l'ai directement envoyé chez vous puisque vous êtes le président du conseil des professeurs... Il passera ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour lui expliquer ses nouvelles fonctions et de l'accompagné durant sa première semaine. Bonne soirée, et portez-vous bien."

Le gris croisa les bras et regarda le plafond.

"Un nouveau professeur hein ? Tsss..."

Il émit un nouveau soupir et sortit quelques affaires pour préparer l'arrivée du nouveau professeur. Il arrangea ensuite son séjour, pour qu'il soit un peu plus accueillant. Pas la peine de terrorisé le nouveau venu dès la première impression, il y avait déjà suffisamment peu de candidats pour qu'on les gaspille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Kakashi se dirigea d'un pas morne vers sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et écarquilla son œil visible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ???

- T'as très bien entendu Uzuratonkachi...

- Mais Sasuke, t'es tombé sur la tête ??

- ...

Sasuke se tenait juste devant Naruto, les jambes croisées, le regard implanté dans les yeux bleutés face à lui. Le blond tirait une tête encore plus ahurie que d'ordinaire, avec des yeux tellement exorbités qu'ils auraient pu tomber par terre à tout moment, une bouche béante à en toucher le sol. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété ce que venait de lui dire le brun ?? Est-ce que Sasuke venait bel et bien de lui proposer de lui payer un bol de ramens si il réussissait son calcul ?? D'après l'autre, oui...

En effet, Sasuke avait bien compris que Naruto ne vivait que pour une chose : les ramens. Alors il s'était dit qu'en lui faisant miroiter un bol gratis, ça le motiverait à s'appliquer. Alors il s'était lancé, avait proposer à Naruto d'aller à son restaurant favori pour y manger un bol de ramens, en sa compagnie. Naruto réfléchit un instant. Manger avec Sasuke n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante...Mais en même temps, son porte-monnaie était bien rempli, comparé au sien... Il releva les yeux vers son "professeur" et lui dit d'une voix déterminée :

- Bon c'est d'accord, si je réussis ce calcul, tu m'emmènes manger des ramens.

Puis, il replongea la tête dans ses cahiers pour y griffonner quelques annotations. Enfin, il s'attaqua à la feuille vierge devant lui, et d'une main un temps soi peu tremblante, commença à recopier au propre l'équation qui s'offrait à lui, sous l'œil vigilant d'un Sasuke sérieux au possible. Quelques instants plus tard, il tendit son travail au brun qui lut, sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude. Naruto ne pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux, qui parcouraient le calcul, ses sourcils se fronçant par moments. Puis il releva la tête vers Naruto, un air grave imprimé sur la face. Naruto s'attendait au pire, malgré le fait qu'il était persuadé avoir fait de son mieux.

Mais soudainement un léger sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du Uchiwa :

- C'est à croire que ton estomac réfléchit mieux que ta tête...

- J'ai réussit ???

- Juste une petite faute, mais c'est déjà bien.

- Ouaiiiii !!!!

Naruto commença à s'exciter tout seul sur sa chaise pendant que Sasuke reposait tranquillement la feuille sur le pupitre. Il se leva et mit son sac sur ses épaules.

- Bon tu viens ?? J'ai pas toute la soirée... Dit il au blond qui s'extasiait encore sur sa réussite. Il se tourna vivement vers le brun avec une mine étonnée.

- Mais... J'ai pas fais tout juste et...

- Prends ça comme un signe d'encouragement. Le coupa sèchement l'Uchiwa, tout en le regardant de ses deux billes charbon.

- ...

Naruto rassembla rapidement ses affaires et se leva à son tour, précédant Sasuke.

- Heeu... Bonsoir, vous ètes bien Hatake... Kakashi ?

Un jeune homme d'environ 26 ans, se tenait devant Kakashi, trempé par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait dehors. Il tenait entre ses mains une feuille où était dessiné à la va-vite un plan, et le gris reconnu l'écriture de Tsunade, leur directrice. Le jeune homme était brun, aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête. Il avait une marque lui barrant le visage, partant de sa joue gauche, passant sur son nez pour se terminer sur sa joue droite. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet et ses yeux noisette se reflétaient dans ceux de Kakashi. Il portait un costume noir, avec une chemise bordeaux et une cravate blanche, qui était entrouverte. Il avait une mallette sous le bras gauche.

- Je... oui c'est moi.

Kakashi se considéra un instant par rapport à l'homme face à lui. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins classe : avec un jean, un simple t-shirt bleu marin. Il ne faisait pas vraiment figure comparée à la carrure de son vis-à-vis...

- Oh heureusement... J'ai fais au moins 10 pâtés de maison avant de trouver la votre ! Mon nom est Iruka Umino. Enchanté de vous connaître !

- Moi de même.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Kakashi invita Iruka à l'intérieur afin de parler "affaire". Il dirigea le jeune brun au salon, le débarrassa de son manteau trempé et le posa devant le feu de sa cheminée. Puis il déballa ses notes.

- Bon, alors vous postulez pour... l'histoire... C'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Très bien... Vous avez déjà été dans deux autres établissements... Pourquoi les avoir quittés ?

- Oh eh bien... Ils n'avaient pas la même façon de voir les choses que moi... Et j'ai entendu dire que votre lycée était plus... ouvert. Dit Iruka, gêné.

- De quel ordre ?

- Ils n'acceptaient pas ma..."différence".

- Je vois... Et quelle est-elle ?

- ...

Le brun détourna les yeux et les riva dans le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Kakashi remarqua sa gêne et décida de ne pas approfondir la question. Il sortit un panneau horaire et le tendit à Iruka.

- Voilà, se seront vos heures de cours. Ça vous convient ?

- Parfaitement, merci !

- Très bien ! Vous commencerez lundi... Ainsi, vous aurez le temps de vous installer dans notre ville.

- En parlant de ça... Vous ne sauriez pas où il y a un appartement à louer dans les environs ??

- Vous... n'avez pas encore d'appartement maintenant ?? Ça va être dur d'en trouver un après la rentrée... ils sont vite pris...

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... Dit Iruka en baissant la tête.

Kakashi réfléchit rapidement et proposa :

- Si ça peut vous dépanner en attendant que vous en trouviez un, vous pouvez toujours rester ici. J'ai une maison pour moi seul, alors il y a bien la place pour quelqu'un d'autre...

- Vous feriez ça pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ??

- Je vais pas faire dormir un nouveau professeur sous les ponts quand même...

Iruka émit un léger rire, ce qui détendit un peu Kakashi qui était tendu.

- Merci beaucoup, ça m'arrange bien ! Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je trouverais bien un endroit pas loin...

- Restez autant que vous voulez, tant que ça vous arrange !

- Merci...

- Bon, je vais vous montrez où vous dormirez...

- Très bien...

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier en colimaçon, Iruka sur ses talons. (ohoho... je fais des rimes !! xD) Il passa deux portes et s'arrêta sur la troisième. Il en ouvrit le battant et montra l'intérieur au brun.

- Voilà, c'est ici... Il y a une salle de bain au fond. La cuisine est en bas, à droite du salon. Ça va jouer ? Dit le gris en regardant gauchement son nouveau colocataire.

- Oui, c'est parfais !! Merci encore !

- Passez une bonne nuit Iruka.

- A vous aussi !

Sur ce, le gris se retourna et alla vers la première porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, Iruka ajouta une dernière chose :

- Dites Kakashi... et la pièce du milieu, c'est quoi ?

Le gris se retourna d'un bond, faisant sursauté Iruka :

- ... c'est rien, n'y allez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- b... bon très bien...

Cette fois, Iruka entra dans la petite pièce, et observa sa chambre. Certes elle était petite, mais elle semblait confortable. Il sourit et posa son sac sur son lit. Il défit quelques affaires et les rangea dans une armoire en chêne brut. Il se mit en chemisette et se glissa entre ses draps. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit facilement, content que sa première impression soit une bonne.

De l'autre côté de la ville, deux jeunes hommes étaient accoudés à un comptoir, mangeant un bol de nouilles sautées pour un, des ramens pour l'autre.

- N'oublie pas que t'en a droit qu'à un, baka. Dit Sasuke d'un air blasé.

- Je chai Sashukeh. Répondit Naruto, la bouche pleine.

- hum...

- Ah au fait, ajouta le blond, mais plus bas et en baissant la tête, merci pour le bol...

- ...

- Quand on est poli, on dit "ya pas de quoi"

- ...

- Okay... Sasuke en mode : je parle autant qu'une statue de marbre...

- ...

- J'adore nos conversations, elles sont très constructives...

- De rien...

- Et surtout... HEIN ?

- ...

- Tu m'as dis de rien ?

- ...

- Héhé, j'arrive à te faire parler Sasuke, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Acheva Naruto, l'air fier tout en ramassant son sac pour retourner chez lui, laissant Sasuke seul avec son bol. Le brun savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de prononcer, cependant, il refusait de se l'admettre : mais Naruto avait raison sur toute la ligne...

"Ça ne continuera pas comme ça... J'ai été distant du monde extérieur toute ma vie, et c'est pas le premier venu qui changera ça en un coup de baguette magique... Naruto, désolé de te décevoir, mais nous en resterons là... Je ne peux pas me permettre d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un... Tout ceux qui me sont proches finissent mal..." Songea l'Uchiwa, affichant une mine triste, mais néanmoins déterminée : il se devait de rompre ses liens... Et c'est sur cette décision que Sasuke quitta à son tour le restaurant, mais partant dans le sens inverse du chemin emprunté par le blond quelques instants auparavant...

Une silhouette sombre se découpant parfaitement dans les ténèbres de la nuit se dressait devant un immeuble rouge brique, mais terni par le temps. Cette silhouette était trempée jusqu'aux os, par une pluie qui n'avait pas arrêtée de tombée depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce restaurant, depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, en somme. Encore une fois, cette silhouette était encapuchonnée et regardait son immeuble, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle apposa ses mains sur les bords de la capuche et l'abaissa, faisant voir au monde une tête blonde qui releva deux magnifiques billes de la couleur du ciel, un ciel qui aujourd'hui, était voilé par d'épais nuages grisonnants.

Naruto releva sa tête, faisant tomber quelques goûtes de pluie sur le sol, se détachant de ses cheveux. Combien de temps resterait-il ici ?? Un mois ? Peut-être deux, si il avait de la chance... Il soupira et monta les marches du perron. Il entra dans la bâtisse et grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage, là où se trouvait son minuscule appartement. Il sortit son trousseau de clefs et fit entrer la plus rouillée dans la serrure. Elle crissa horriblement, comme d'habitude, mais Naruto s'y était habitué, à la longue. Juste avant de rentrer, il aperçut quelque chose qui n'était pas là ce matin : quelques cartons étaient posés devant la porte de gauche. Le blond se dit que ses nouveaux voisins devaient sans doutes êtres arrivés, et il entra dans son appartement. Il n'y avait que trois pièces : une chambre, un salon/cuisine et une salle de bain. Mais un tel appartement suffisait amplement pour un jeune homme célibataire qui n'allait sans doutes pas tarder à repartir là d'où il venait...

Il posa son sac par terre et alluma son poste de télévision. Puis il dirigea vers le coin cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau, tout en regardant les infos du soir. Puis il acheva les devoirs qu'il n'avait pu faire en compagnie de l'Uchiwa. Il regarda rapidement son réveil et vit que l'heure avait déjà bien avancée, aussi, il s'arrêta en plein exercice et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se changea rapidement pour la nuit et alla déplier son futon miteux. Il s'installa dessus et repensa à la journée qu'il venait de faire, mais plus précisément, quand Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour manger ensemble... Même s'il détestait le brun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sur ce coup-là, il avait été sympa, chose extrêmement rare chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, d'ennui, de sommeil, de peur...

Autre part dans la ville, un homme aux cheveux aux reflets argentés essayait tant bien que mal de rafistoler un bouton...

"Bordel de bordel de bordeeeeeel... Mais c'est pas possible des trucs pareils !!!" S'énervait Kakashi en plantant pour la millième fois son aiguille dans le bout de tissu : sans grand succès. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'est de se planter l'aiguille en plein dans son pouce droit.

"Argh !! 'Manquait plus que ça tiens... tsss" Songea-t-il en suçant son pouce.

Deux chambres plus loin, un autre jeune homme, plus jeune que l'autre, se tenait devant la glace de son armoire, l'air béant, essayant de s'entraîner à donner un cours correctement. Oui, il avait déjà enseigné, mais dans des collèges privés, avec trois ou quatre élèves pour une classe... Là, il aurait quasiment 30 élèves sous sa direction !!! Iruka ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à les affronter, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'entraînait comme un forcené pour y arriver, mais sans grands résultats. Il n'avait de modèle sur lequel se référencer. Il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la gauche il regarda dans cette direction. Il entendit son colocataire fulminer contre on ne sait quoi, et le brun pouffa en silence. Il se redressa d'un bond, tout sourire, ayant trouvé une solution à son problème ! Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle du gris. Il tapa trois fois contre le battant qui se dressait devant lui et il entendit des pas lourds se diriger vers l'entrée.

- Qu'ess qu'ya ?? Demanda Kakashi en tenant son pouce entre les dents.

Iruka jeta un rapide coup d'œil au membre du gris et vit qu'il perlait une goutte rougeâtre. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'avança rapidement vers le gris et pris sa main entre les siennes.

- Kakashi, vous saignez !

- Hein ? Ah ouai... Mais vous vouliez quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix monotone, balançant la tête de haut en bas, essayant de se défaire du torticolis qu'il avait, tout ça à cause d'un fichu bouton... Et soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il était entraîné malgré lui vers sa petite salle de bain, avec pour locomotive un Iruka jouant la mère poule, ce qui amusa Kakashi, qui eut un sourire en coin, mais discret afin que le brun ne s'en rende pas compte. Pendant ce temps, Iruka continuait son long monologue :

- ... pas possible d'être maladroit comme ça, je dois absolument vous soigner ça... ça va s'infecter, mais bougez pas non de bleu !!

... et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que Kakashi souriait malicieusement.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda le brun, soudainement gêné par l'attitude de son colocataire.

- Malgré le fait que vous me fassiez la morale, vous ne m'avez pourtant pas lâché d'une semelle et vous vous occupez de moi...

Iruka écarquilla ses yeux et laissa tomber le rouleau de bandelettes par terre, ouvrant la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, laissant un rire sortir de la bouche du gris. Un rire si mélodieux... Le brun secoua vivement la tête, se pencha pour ramasser les bandelettes préalablement tombées, mais Kakashi eut la même idée au même instant... Ils étaient à croupis, leurs mains tendues vers les petits rouleaux, les yeux dans les yeux. Kakashi continua son mouvement et effleura le dos de la main d'Iruka, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement frissonné. Il détourna quelques instants ses yeux de ceux anthracites qui lui faisaient face, et les dirigea vers leurs mains. Kakashi avait saisit le rouleau et le tendait en direction du brun. Dans le silence le plus complet, Iruka s'empara dudit rouleau et en profita pour se relever. Kakashi, toujours à croupis leva les yeux vers son jeune colocataire. Ce dernier lui tendit sa main libre et le gris s'en empara, se levant à son tour, toujours en fixant droit dans les yeux le brun. Celui-ci entreprit d'achever son bandage et remonta la cage d'escalier, plantant ainsi un Kakashi pourtant bien déterminer. Mais tout à coup, il se souvint la raison de sa visite au départ. Il se retourna donc et rebroussa chemin vers les escaliers. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, bien évidemment.

Kakashi, ayant fini ses affaires dans la salle de bain avait lui aussi reprit le chemin de sa chambre, mais il se retrouva, après 4 marches, à nouveau sur le plancher de sa vieille maison : Iruka lui avait foncé droit dessus ! Les voilà donc, l'un à moitié couché par terre, et l'autre à quatre pattes dessus...

Iruka se mis assis et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et dit de façon précipitée à Kakashi :

- Oh, oh pardon !! Je... je v-vous avais pas vu désolée pardonnez-moi !

Le gris ne répondit rien. Il se releva à son tour et fixa Iruka. Il remarqua qu'il avait pris quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues. Kakashi tendit une de ses mains vers une des joues de son jeune colocataire et l'essuya : de la poussière s'y trouvait due au choc...

Le brun sursauta au contact, mais étrangement l'apprécia... Il se savait gay, oui, mais cet homme-là, Kakashi... Il était spécial. Il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement en quoi, mais il avait ce quelque chose de spécial en lui, qui attirait d'une force incomparable un Iruka qui s'imposait un certain self control depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le gris s'autorisa un sourire et répondit enfin à la requête du brun :

- C'est bon je vais bien... En revanche...

Iruka retint son souffle.

- ... que reveniez-vous faire en bas ?

Le brun expira avec un léger sourire, lui aussi.

- Eh bien en fait... je venais vous demander de m'aider pour...

- Votre enseignement ?

- Exact !! Comment avez-vous...

- Oh comme ça... Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu, un temps... Acheva le gris avec une mine triste, le regard dans le vide.

- ... Alors vous ètes bien d'accord de m'aider ?

- Pas de problème ! Répondit Kakashi, ayant retrouvé son ton originel.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit pour entraîner Iruka à l'enseignement de Konoha, et allèrent se coucher que bien plus tard, éreintés.

Ploc ploc ploc...

Un son régulier tintait dans l'esprit de Sasuke, l'empêchant de dormir. Enfin, c'était ce dont il voulait se persuader, mais la réalité était autre. Il regardait inlassablement son plafond, les sourcils froncés, les deux mains sous la tête.

Ploc ploc ploc

Et encore ce son... D'où venait-il enfin... Le brun se leva et chercha l'origine du bruit.

Ploc ploc ploc

Il avança encore et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il vérifia les robinets, mais ils étaient bien fermés... Pourtant, les gouttes continuaient de tombées... Puis Sasuke regarda par terre et vit quelques tâches foncées... Il observa plus attentivement et vit que ce n'était que de l'eau. Il se prit le visage dans les mains et se rendit compte qu'il était mouillé.

Ploc ploc ploc

Et Sasuke comprit enfin que c'était ses larmes tombant sur le sol qui faisaient ce bruit d'eau... Il s'essuya vivement les joues rougies, et secoua la tête. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Une bonne raison aurait été facile à trouver, en temps normal, quand on pleure on sait pourquoi. Mais voilà, Sasuke pleurait et ne savait même pas pourquoi ni comment ça se faisait. Il pleurait, à s'en brûler les joues, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer... Il descendit dans sa cuisine et se versa un verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite, déversant presque tout son contenu à côté, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il pleurait toujours et avait le hoquet maintenant. Il soupira du mieux qu'il put et retourna se coucher. Il frappa violement son coussin de ses mains et se maudit lui-même d'être autant stupide. Parce que oui, Sasuke se sentait stupide, horriblement stupide même, stupide de vouloir s'en sortir, stupide d'être encore en vie, stupide de vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, croire en quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vécue, pour le peu qu'elle valait, stupide de désirer le bonheur. Et il s'endormit comme ça, les pleurs se calmants un temps soit peu, le laissant quelques heures de répit, dans un monde où tout est possible...

Le lendemain, une aube bien trop lumineuse vint réveillé un Naruto bien trop flemmard pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de se lever pour commencer une nouvelle journée, qui serait sans doutes catastrophique. Aujourd'hui, il avait une interrogation écrite sur sa chimie... Le blond se leva et se mit assis sur son futon rongé par les mites. Il se tint la tête entre les mains et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Un courant froid...

Il se retourna et vit qu'il y avait une fissure juste en dessous de sa minuscule fenêtre. Il jura et s'en approcha. Elle était bien présente et il lui faudrait sans soutes de l'isolant pour la rebouchée... Naruto soupira et passa légèrement sa main sur l'ouverture. Il faisait déjà bien frais. Il s'habilla rapidement et se mit à la recherche de colle pour reboucher la fissure. Après quelques minutes de recherches approfondies dans son bordel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi le destin s'abattait toujours sur lui ? Après un énième soupirement, il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la porte de gauche, où les nombreux cartons avaient disparus. Naruto releva la tête et regarda vers la sonnette. Il n'y avait pas encore d'étiquette pouvant l'informer sur la nature de ses nouveaux voisins. Le blond leva une main incertaine vers le battant et cogna trois petite fois contre, attendant. Pas de réaction. Il réessaya, plus fort cette fois. Des pas traînants se firent entendre de l'autre côté du perron. Naruto retint son souffle quelques instants et regarda d'en bas la porte s'entrouvrir, stoppée dans sa routes par la chaînette de protection. Naruto entendit un vois lui susurrer tout doucement :

"C'est pour quoi ?"

Naruto, toujours sans relever la tête, répondit :

- Je voulais juste faire connaissance et aussi, vous emprunter de la colle isolante... J'ai quelques... Mais il fut coupé en pleine phrase par la porte qui s'ouvrit de ton son grand, révélant enfin son habitant.

Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années environ, peut être plus, se tenait devant lui, l'air endormi imprégné sur le visage. Il était appuyé contre la porte de son appartement sur son coude gauche, au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre main, il tenait une tasse qui sentait fort le café. Il n'avait comme habits qu'un t-shirt bleu marin, ainsi qu'un simple boxer. Il avait les longs cheveux bruns très foncés, attachés en queue de cheval qui se défaisait à moitié au dessus de son crâne. Il observait Naruto, du haut de sa tasse fumante.

"Moi c'est Shikamaru." Lui dit-il après quelques instants réservés à l'observation du blond.

Naruto lui répondit immédiatement, presque maladroitement. Le brun lui faisant face émit un léger rire. Un rire qui rappela étrangement les éclats de sarcasmes que faisait parfois Sasuke au blond.

"Soit pas nerveux comme ça, je vais pas te manger." Dit le présumé Shikamaru au blondinet, souriant de plus belle.

- C'est pas ça mais...

- Je t'impressionne ?

- Exact...

Là encore, le brun émit ce rire léger.

"Exactement comme ceux de Sasuke..." Songea le plus jeune des deux.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille, Naruto ?

- Uzumaki.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom il me semble... Enfin, ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Et tu as quel age ?? Tu me parais bien jeune pour avoir ton propre appartement...

- Je vais avoir mes 17 ans en octobre prochain. Répondit Naruto sans ciller.

Shikamaru hoqueta de la tête et lui dit, d'un œil surpris :

- Quoi ? Seulement ?

Naruto rebaissa la tête sous la remarque.

"Faites qu'il ne me pose pas plus de questions je vous en prie... s'il découvre que..."

- Bon et à part ça, se reprit le noiraud lui faisant face, tu fais quoi dans les parages ?

- Je suis au lycée...

- Aha ! Shikamaru sembla s'y intéressé et reposa rapidement sa tasse de café sur la plonge derrière lui, laissant entrevoir à Naruto un appartement bien plus grand que le sien, mais par contre qui était dans le même état niveau rangement : un chao total. Puis le brun revint vers le seuil et demanda à Naruto en se mettant sur le côté, l'invitant :

- Tu voudrais entrer un moment ?

Naruto sembla surpris quelques instants, mais accepta cependant l'offre. Il est toujours bon de compté des personnes plus âgées dans ses rangs.

Le blond rit discrètement en voyant tout un bataclan déballé sur la table. Shikamaru le remarqua immédiatement et s'empressa, tout en s'empourprant quelques peu de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans un coin tout en s'excusant.

- Assieds-toi seulement, j'ai payé les chaises tu sais !!

- Ok... Répondit Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux affaires de l'occupant des lieux.

- Ow... hem... désolé du bordel, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de tout ranger... Sans compté le déménagement et tout... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers un café, s'il... ne put-il continuer, incertain.

- te plais, tutoies-moi seulement !! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça tu sais !! Plaisanta Shikamaru en déballant une tasse d'un de ses cartons remplies d'étiquettes en tout genre. Puis il la rempli de liquide brunâtre et la tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier jeta un autre coup d'œil aux feuilles sur la table et un mot attira son attention... "Meurtre"...

- Heu... Dis-moi Shikamaru, tu fais quoi dans la vie ??

- Hn ? Le brun ne semblait pas percuté.

- Comme métier ?

- Ah ! Je suis un privé.

- Ow... Tu es détective donc ?

- Exact.

- Mais...

- Tu me trouves jeûne pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah... c'est pas que je m'y connais m'enfin...

Shikamaru éclata cette fois littéralement de rire et répondit à Naruto d'une manière de robot.

- Shikamaru Nara, 24 ans, détective privé à ton service coloc' !

Naruto se permit un léger rire et but un peu du contenu de la tasse.

- Bon alors, tu me voulais quoi ?

- En fait, j'ai quelques fissures dans mes murs et ça fait des courants... Tu n'aurais pas par hasard de la colle isolante ?

Shikamaru le regarda malicieusement, avec ce sourire en coin comme Sasuke et lui répondit :

- Je dois avoir ça quelque part... Encore faut-il que je mette la main dessus.

Naruto éclata cette fois carrément de rire et approuva.

Le brun lui rendit un sourire et se leva pour aller fouiller dans ses "tours" de cartons derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint vers Naruto avec un tube rouge et vert fluo.

- C'est la meilleure pour ton cas ! Dit-il en lui tendant le tube.

Le blond se leva et prit ledit tube tout en remerciant le brun de son geste.

- Mais ya pas de quoi ! Entre voisins, on s'entraide non ?

- Oui... Approuva Naruto en souriant légèrement.

"Ça change tellement de toutes les dernières fois !! Mon dieu, faites que cette fois soit la bonne..." Pria intérieurement un Naruto comblé.

- Et tu pars à quelle heure au lycée ? Demanda Shikamaru en raccompagnant Naruto vers la porte.

Le blond retroussa sa manche gauche et regarda l'heure.

- Dans demi heure je dois être sur le campus... Je pars donc dans 20 minutes... Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru lui sourit à nouveau narquoisement et lui répondit, une main amicale sur l'épaule droite :

- Je passe devant le lycée pour devoir aller à mon job... Tu veux que je te dépose ?? Bon ok, j'ai qu'un scooter, mais on peut facilement tenir à deux dessus !

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux le plus possible, à les en faire tomber de leurs orbites et répondit, mi-bégayant :

- Tu... tu ferais ça pour moi ??

Quel pied ! Lui qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se prendre un abonnement de métro, et à pied il faudrait qu'il parte au moins une heure à l'avance...

- Mais enfin bien sur que oui ! T'as connu que des chiens pour me tirer une tête pareille ? Ironisa le brun en tapotant son épaule.

- On peut dire ça en effet... Dit sombrement Naruto, son regard se durcissant quelques peu. Mais il se reprit bien vite et adressa un énorme sourire à Shikamaru tout en lui disant "A tout à l'heure !". Cependant, le regard égaré du blond n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de lynx du détective, et il comptait bien éclairer l'affaire, quand son voisin daignerait lui en parler...

Mais pour le moment, il rentra à nouveau dans son appartement et nettoya la tasse qu'il avait donnée auparavant à Naruto. Le brun l'entendit pousser des cris de joie en refermant les trous de ses murs et Shikamaru ne put retenir un sourire heureux, tout en fermant les yeux, la tasse à la main au dessus du lavabo.

De l'autre côté de la ville un brun avait bien de la peine à émerger du sommeil. Sasuke s'étira et ne repensa même pas à l'événement de la veille au soir. Il se dirigea mollement vers son armoire et revêtit inlassablement l'uniforme de son lycée, et descendit pour déjeuner.

" Bonjour Monsieur Sasuke..." Dit une voix, pendant qu'il se coupait une tranche de pain.

- Bonjour... Répondit le brun avec son entrain quasi inexistant habituel.

"Ah... c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du ménage..." Songea le brun, lassé par la routine de ses journées qui se coulaient les unes dans les autres.

Une femme relativement âgée lui passa devant et lui tendit une serviette, il la prit sans rien ajouter mais la veille femme émit une remarque presque inaudible...

" Vous n'avez de nouveau pas fermer l'œil de la nuit... Je présume..."

Sasuke ferma les yeux, signe chez lui qu'il refusait toute communication. Mais le fait est que cette vieille folle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Sasuke. Il termina son déjeuner et se dirigea dans son salon. C'était une grande pièce, avec deux canapés et un tatami recouvrant toute la surface au sol. De grandes bibliothèques ornaient deux des murs de la grande pièce. Et une grande baie vitrée donnait vue sur un jardin traditionnel, avec quelques saules et cerisiers, mais que des tuilas pour entourer la maisonnée. Sasuke aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Il se sentait à l'aise en son sein. Il adorait particulièrement allé s'asseoir dans le seuil de la baie vitrée pendant les longues soirées Août, pour regarder les lucioles voleter près des cerisiers en fleur, dégageant une faible lueur particulièrement apaisante pour le cœur. Sasuke regarda quelques instants dehors. Un oiseau avait fait son nid juste sur le haut de la corniche des vitres. Si le brun ouvrait la porte, le nid courrait à sa perte. Il décida qu'en revenant de l'école à 5 heures, il irait le déplacer, pour éviter tout risque. Il détourna ensuite les yeux et se plongea dans ses livres de chimie. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une interrogation écrite sur le sujet traité. Et le lendemain, se serait une interrogation pratique. Le brun soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire tous ces contrôles bien longs et ennuyeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il referma ses livres et s'avança vers sa porte d'entrée. Il annonça son départ à la femme de ménage et partit pour l'école par la voix ferroviaire.

-Aaaaargh !!

Voilà le cri qui retentit dans la vieille maisonnée de Kakashi Hatake, qui leva les yeux au plafond depuis sa cuisine, se demandant bien ce que pouvait inventé encore son colocataire pour geindre pareillement... Il ne tarda pas à trouvé une réponse à sa question quand il entendit un ouragan descendre les escaliers, beuglé un bref "bonjour" et prendre une petite ration de survie sur la table avant de se re-précipité dans les escaliers, où il se prit les pieds dans la première marche, qui était grinçante et dit à travers la maison :

"Il faudrait vraiment songé à réparer cette fichue marche !!!!"

Le gris rigola quelques instants de l'attitude de son colocataire et se replongea sur les nouvelles du jour, tout en sirotant son thé calmement. L' "ouragan" ne tarda pas à refaire surface, mais c'était le Iruka ordinaire qui vint, le calme, posé, et tranquille. Il prit place à la table et se versa une tasse de thé à lui aussi, reprenant son souffle de sa course effrénée dans la maison.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Kakashi, les yeux toujours rivés vers son journal.

- Oui oui... Mais j'ai cru que j'étais en retard !

- J'ai vu ça... Se moqua gentiment Kakashi en souriant sournoisement.

- Ahem... et vous ?

- Bof moi vous savez... c'est la routine !!

- Moi c'est mon premier jour... Dit nerveusement Iruka en se crispant légèrement sur sa chaise.

Le gris l'observa quelques instants d'au dessus de sa tasse et le questionna :

- Vous avez quelles classes ?? Que je puisse vous mettre en garde au cas où...

Le brun sortit de sa mallette une liste, et la tendit à Kakashi.

- Hn... Ah ! La 3F.4, méfiez-vous en, ils sont très turbulents quand il n'y a pas d'autorité, soyez sec dès le départ et ils vous respecteront. Ensuite... Oh je vois que vous aurez ma propre classe ! Ils sont bien, de bons élèves. Mais certains sont... spéciaux. Enfin, vous vous en rendrez bien compte en allant les voir !

Iruka imprima toutes les infos dans sa tête et remercia encore une fois Kakashi pour toute son aide. Et celui-ci ne répondit qu'un simple :

- C'est normal...

Ils se préparèrent et allèrent ensemble jusqu'au campus. Arrivés là-bas, Iruka fut impressionné par la grandeur de la cour. De grandes barrières faisaient le tour des établissements, car il y en avait deux, bien distincts. L'un pour les travaux pratique de chimie et pour la gym, l'autre pour les cours classiques. Il y avait plein d'arbres dans la cour, des platanes principalement. Quelques bancs marron étaient disposés de part et d'autre dans la cour, remplis de graffitis en tout genre. Kakashi ne s'attarda pas plus que ça à son lieu de travail : il le connaissait par cœur. Iruka le rattrapa rapidement et regarda les quelques élèves en avances qui étaient déjà là. Puis, le gris se dirigea vers le plus grand des deux bâtiments et en franchi les portes principales. Iruka vit devant eux s'étaler une allée remplie de casiers, quelques feuilles traînant ça et là, dans les couloirs peint aux couleurs de l'école, le bleu et le rouge. Quelques portes bordeaux entre une rangée de cinq casiers puis de nouveau une porte, puis cinq casiers... C'était une école bien structurée, avec les noms des classes sur chacune des portes vitrées.

Kakashi se retourna dans sa progression et regarda Iruka s'extasier devant un simple couloir, à ses yeux.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui... mais c'est très... Le brun ne put finir sa phrase qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre venant des escaliers à sa droite.

- Grand ?

Une jeune femme, blonde, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cage d'escaliers et regardait Iruka avec un certain amusement. Elle descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers le brun, lui tendant sa main.

- Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de ce lycée. Enchantée de vous compter dans nos rangs, monsieur Umino !

- Moi de même, Tsunade. Appelez moi seulement Iruka, ça me va très bien !

- Pas de problème ! Kakashi, dit-elle en se tournant vers le gris cette fois, tu lui as bien expliquer son poste et ses classes et...

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Il s'est très bien occupé de moi ! Assura Iruka en souriant.

- Oh ! Très bien ! Alors encore bienvenue chez nous, et passez une agréable première journée dans nos locaux !

- J'en prends bien note !

Puis Tsunade se retourna et recommença à monter les escaliers, elle ajouta une dernière chose en se figeant dans le coin :

- Mon bureau se trouve au dernier étage, tout au fond à droite, au besoin.

Et elle disparu de leurs vue, laissant juste un écho de ses pas dans l'air.

- Elle a l'air pas mal, comme directrice. Dit Iruka en regardant Kakashi.

- Oui, sur ce point-là, elle est vraiment géniale.

- Ce point-là ?

- Elle a tendance à être assez colérique et nous n'avons pas souvent à envoyer quelqu'un chez elle, car on sait que l'on va les entendre pendant des heures, surtout elle qui crie !

- Aaaa ce point-là ?? S'étonna l'Umino qui voyait mal la femme qu'il venait de rencontrer agir de la sorte.

- Et oui... Enfin, tu t'en rendras vite compte, quand un élève se fera envoyé chez elle.

Iruka songea encore quelques instants à Tsunade puis suivit Kakashi dans la salle des professeurs afin de parfaire son tout premier cours dans l'établissement.

De son côté, Naruto était en pleine jubilation. Heureux d'avoir rebouché ses fissures, il dansait presque tellement il était heureux. Il se prépara rapidement pour l'école et sortit de son appartement, le fermant à clef. Il attendit quelques instants sur son paillasson tout en regardant par la fenêtre les voitures défiler, les gens marcher, la vie suivre son cours, en outre. Shikamaru ne tarda pas à sortir, et Naruto fut scotché sur place par la vue que son voisin lui offrait. Qui aurait put croire que l'endormi de ce matin, en jogging, tout décoiffé et peu attentif soit devenu "ça" entre demi heure tout de même ?

En effet, Shikamaru portait un jean noir, et un t-shirt blanc. Il avait sous le bras un casque noir et un blouson en cuir posé sur son épaule gauche. Il avait refait sa queue de cheval et avait laissé pendre une mèche sur le côté droit, faisant un peu rebelle. Il s'avança près de son voisin encore sous le choc, et en pleine admiration et lui tendit le casque noir pendant qu'il mettait sa veste. Naruto réceptionna l'objet d'un geste mécanique, sans trop faire attention. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le garage de l'immeuble. Shikamaru sortit un autre casque de sous le siège et s'assit, tout en mettant en marche la scooter. Il mit le casque et fit un signe à Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas mit le sien. Il s'empressa de l'enfiler et de mis à califourchon derrière le brun. Ce dernier lui souffla juste avant de démarrer :

"Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à moi si tu veux pas que je te sème en route !"

Naruto se dépêcha de s'exécuter tandis que Shikamaru sortait du garage et s'engageait sur la route, serpentant entre les voitures métallisées, entamant ainsi leur journée, qui s'annonçait bien prometteuse. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard près du campus, où les élèves pullulaient déjà et Shikamaru déposa Naruto là, lui adressant un dernier signe de la main tandis qu'il repartait vers le centre-ville. Naruto accrocha son casque à son sac et essaya de repérer une tête rose dans l'amas de personnes et il la vit, fulminant toute seule en regardant sa montre. Il s'avança vers elle et lui adressa un grand bonjour rempli d'entrain :

- Salut Sakura-chaaan !!!!

- Ah !! Naruto !! t'es enfin lààà... Tu m'as délaissé ! . 

- Désolé... Mais t'es pas restée trop longtemps seule... si ?

- Non ça va... mais tes cours hier soir, tu m'as même pas dit comment ça s'est passé, t'as promis que t'appellerais !!

- Oh ça s'est plutôt bien passé pour moi... Il à été cool hier soir !

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ben après le cours il m'a emmené manger des ramens !

- Qu-quoiii ??? Dit Sakura en criant presque.

- ...

- Eh bien eh bien... T'en as de la chance !!

- Bof... tu sais moi je m'en fiche un peu.

- Mouai... Hey tu sais pas quoi ?

- Bah non...

- On a un nouveau prof de chimie, la vieille est partie dans un autre lycée !!

- Non, c'est vrai ?? Demanda Naruto plein d'espoir.

- Ouaip ! On a un mec maintenant, un nouveau.

- Ah bon...

La sonnerie retentit et ils ne purent continuer leur discussion et tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe, un œil envieur les observait...

" Ow, mon dieu..."

C'était les pensées qu'avait un joli brun aux cheveux longs, à quelque part dans une grande ville. Shikamaru se dressait devant un immense gratte-ciel et, le casque sous la main, se demandait bien quel genre d'homme serait son client. Quelqu'un de riche, apparemment. Il soupira et saisit la sacoche en cuir, juste derrière son scooter. Il attacha son casque à la selle et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les grandes portes bleutées de l'immeuble. Il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la jeune réceptionniste. Elle avait un téléphone dans chaque main et avait l'air bien embêtée avec cela. Aussi, Shikamaru décida de ne pas la déranger trop tôt. Une fois qu'elle eut finit ses discutions elle interpella le brun :

" Vous désirez quelque chose ? "

Shikamaru se retourna et lui demanda où trouver le patron. Elle décrocha son téléphone et demanda l'accès à la tour. On lui répondit positivement : il y avait bel et bien rendez-vous. Shikamaru la remercia rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en face d'eux. Il monta dedans et le programme indiqua le 20ème étage. Arrivé en haut, un long couloir ambre s'étalait à ses pieds, brillant de toute part. Le brun s'avança dans le long et sinueux couloir et tapa à la porte lui faisant face. On vint lui ouvrir, et Shikamaru, eut un haut-le-corps en voyant son vis-à-vis...

Un brouhaha horrible régnait sur la classe de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Tous avaient leurs classeurs ouverts, en quête d'une dernière réponse juste pour leurs interrogations, pour une espérance de meilleure note. Notre blond lui, avait la tête entre ses deux mains et planchait encore une fois sur l'épineux problème inscrit sur sa fiche. Il tourna les yeux vers Sakura, elle gribouillait quelques graffitis sur un bout de papier et semblait s'ennuyer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : la prof était en retard. Bon ok, c'était un nouveau, mais n'empêche, ils avaient interro aujourd'hui !! Puis Naruto tourna la tête vers son voisin. Il faisait la même chose que d'ordinaire : le regard égaré on ne sait ou dehors, les yeux mélancoliques tandis qu'il faisait tourner un crayon à papier entre ses doigts. Le blond se demandait bien pourquoi il tirait tout le temps cette tête-là... C'est vrai quoi, il avait tout pour lui : des super résultats à l'école, la grande majorité des filles qui lui courraient après, la richesse... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'embêter à ce point ? Ou bien n'était-il qu'un simple bourgeois qui snobait tout le monde parce qu'il se croyait le plus fort ? Naruto avait bien su mal à départager... Il ressentait un peu trop d'aversion à son sujet pour juger correctement.

"Tsss... tu parles, c'est surtout un gros vaniteux qui est méchant avec tout le monde !!" Pensa le blond avec un rictus de dégoût sur la face.

Puis il entra dans la pièce, leur nouveau professeur...

Iruka suivit Kakashi dans la petite salle reculée au fond du couloir. Le gris en poussa le battant et salua quelqu'un à l'intérieur, d'après ce qu'entendit le brun. Ce dernier resta en dehors de la pièce et tortura son porte-clefs : un petit dauphin vert clair, avec les yeux bleus. Il sursauta brusquement quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il releva la tête, Kakashi avait la tête qui dépassait de la porte à moitié vitrée et l'interrogeait :

" Eh bien, vous allez rester là toute la journée ?? Venez seulement que je vous présente aux autres professeurs !!"

Iruka s'empressa de s'exécuter et se dirigea vers la salle. Ils en ressortirent quelques instants plus tard, Iruka essayant de se remémorer leurs noms autant qu'il se souvenait.

" Alors il y avait Asuma, Kurenaï, heee... ah oui, un exciter qui m'a dit "t'es un gars sensass" et... heee..."

- Vous vous sentez pas bien Iruka ?? Lui demanda Kakashi, en le voyant si pensif.

Le brun sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée et répondit sur un ton d'excuse :

- Désolé, j'essayais de mémoriser le nom des professeurs...

- Tracassez pas pour ça, ils vous en voudront pas si vous vous souvenez pas !!

- Oui... Acheva Iruka en souriant timidement.

- Bon, moi je vais aller vers ma classe... On se revoit pour le dîner, Iruka !

Le brun approuva et lui fit un signe de main, le regardant s'éloigner dans les mêmes escaliers que Tsunade quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et la sonnerie retentit, provoquant un tumulte pas possible dans les couloirs si silencieux quelques instants auparavant. Comme si le silence qui y régnait n'avait jamais existé. Iruka les regarda passer, ces élèves qui se pressaient vers leurs classes, certains joyeux, d'autres triste, et encore d'autres en colère, ou bine ils s'en foutait... Tout les élèves se ressemblent : ils sont là, suivant un cercle vicieux, ont la même ambition : réussir. Iruka les aimait déjà, ces élèves-là. Au bout de quelques instants, les derniers trainards entrèrent enfin dans l'école et c'est à ce moment-là que le brun se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était sa classe. Il se dépêcha de lire sur les panneaux et il grimpa les escaliers en voyant : "première année" sur un panneau, et le troisième étage étant pour eux. Le brun pressa l'allure vers sa classe t il la trouva enfin. Il se réajusta une dernière fois, reprit son souffle et pénétra dans la salle. Il regarda les élèves et vit qu'ils discutaient tous bruyamment les uns avec les autres. Iruka toussota légèrement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui était tout au fond de la classe le remarqua et se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise, attendant. Les autres ne semblèrent pas réagir. Iruka mit donc en pratique ce que Kakashi lui avait conseillé :

"- Bon, si vous souhaitez du temps en moins sur l'interro c'est vous qui voyez..." Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tout à fait normale, sans hausser le ton. Ceux qui voudraient entendre, entendraient, les autres, tant pis.

Mais bizarrement, tout le monde, ou presque se tût, et on le regarda enfin.

Il reprit donc la parole :

- Très bien, vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez... Dit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les élèves le regardaient avec attention, leurs visages étaient pour la plupart crispés. Iruka reprit la parole :

- Comme c'est mon premier cours... Je ne vais pas vous faire d'interro aujourd'hui, comme votre ancienne professeur vous l'avait dit...

Ses vis-à-vis soufflèrent de soulagement. Alors Iruka se permit un véritable sourire et continua :

- Je m'appelle Iruka Umino, je viens d'une ville assez éloignée d'ici. J'ai déjà enseigné dans quelques lycées environnants et j'espère qu'on pourra bien travailler ensemble cette année... Aussi, puisque je ne vous connais pas, vous pourriez juste dire votre nom et votre prénom ??

Les élèves n'écoutaient que d'une oreille : ces discours-là, ils les connaissaient par cœur. Et une bonne partie de l'heure, les jeunes gens se présentèrent, tour à tour, inlassablement. Et puis... vint le tour de Sasuke...

- Ohé, à coté de Naruto... c'est ton tour ! Dit Iruka en désignant le brun.

Ce dernier regardait encore et toujours par la fenêtre, et ce depuis le début de l'heure, d'après que qu'avait vu le professeur. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la classe. Iruka décida donc d'insister :

- S'il te plaît, c'est à toi !

Pas de réaction.

- Hého ?

Pas de réaction.

Naruto donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin et ce dernier tourna les yeux vers lui. Le blond lui montrait le devant de la salle avec la tête. Sasuke regarda donc devant et vit que leur professeur le regardait fixement.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Lâcha-t-il, presque inaudible, avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation infinie du dehors qu'il convoitait tant.

Et l'heure s'acheva. Décevant. C'était le seul mot qu'avait Iruka en tête, il était décevant. Ce premier contact n'avait pas été évident...

"Dis donc, ça te déranges tant que ça, que les gens te parlent ?" Demanda une voix juste à coté de Sasuke. Ce dernier se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui lança un regard haineux avant de répondre :

- Ça te regardes, ce que je fais ?

- Non, répondit son vis-à-vis, qui n'était qu'autre que Naruto. Mais en revanche, c'était vachement méchant par rapport à Iruka-sensei. C'était son premier jour et tu le zappe superbement !!!

Sasuke soupira et feigna de l'ignorer, en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le blond ne se laissa pas décourager et il se plaça devant son voisin afin de lui couper toute vue.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter à la fin ??

Sasuke, qui commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, se leva et voulut prendre Naruto par le col, mais l'heure suivante débuta, l'en empêchant... La matinée se déroula de cette façon, entre disputes avec Naruto, et cours ennuyants : Sasuke trouva le temps vraiment très long. Quand 4 heures arrivèrent enfin, il soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée et enfin, il leva la tête vers le ciel, observant les nuages gris qui le surplombait, cachant la lumière du soleil. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la petite brise qui soufflait, puis il se mit en route vers le café du coin de la rue...

Naruto de son côté, raccompagna Sakura jusqu'à son arrêt de bus et lui fit un dernier signe de main. Il eut soudain un tilt...

- Meeeeerde !!! Je devais aller aider Kiba aujourd'hui !!!

Naruto fit volte-face et courra aussi vite qu'il pu sur les trottoirs bondés. Il bouscula quelques passants, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il arriva enfin devant l'échoppe du café et se dirigea, encore à moitié essoufflé à l'intérieur.

- Kibaaa... désolé du retard... uf uf...

- T'es en retard, Naruto...

- Je sais... bon je vais me changer.

- Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Ya un nouveau serveur qui est arrivé... il est dans les vestiaires, va donc l'accueillir et lui expliquer son boulot... Tu veux ?

- Ok...

Le blond si dirigea vers l'arrière salle et vit quelqu'un penché sur un sac. Naruto, confiant, lui lâcha :

- Salut !

L'autre se releva, et se retourna. Il avait les cheveux rouges sangs, et ses paupières étaient noires. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, deux billes turquoise vinrent pointer le bout de leur nez, et le garçon lui répondit :

- Salut...

- Moi c'est Naruto, c'est moi qui vais te supervisé ce soir... ok ?

- Ok... moi c'est Gaara.

- Bon, on la commence, cette soirée ??

" Vous ?? "

- Eh bien Shikamaru, ne me dis pas que tu m'as déjà oubliée ?

- Non mais... eh bien...

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était une jeune femme, d'âge déjà bien avancé qui était devant le brun. Shikamaru avait déjà eut affaire avec elle, mais il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler s'elle après.

- Bon, passons... Tu es devenu très, très bon détective à ce qu'il parait... J'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver quelqu'un...

- Qui ça ?

- Celui qui est "mon fils..."

Sasuke marchait lentement dans les ruelles, il n'avait aucunement envie de rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Il avait plutôt envie d'aller se prendre quelque chose à boire, histoire de se détendre un peu. La journée avait été difficile, et son "gentil" voisin n'avait pas tout fait pour arranger les choses. Le brun se demandait comment il pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans l'étriper vivant, tellement qu'il lui tapait sur le système ! Mais pour l'heure, Sasuke ne voulait penser à rien, et il décida de suivre un groupe d'étudiants devant lui. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, ils avaient déniché un café sympa dans le coin... Alors le beau brun se disait qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre de les suivre, en fin de compte. Les jeunes gens tournèrent bientôt à droite, vers un autre dédale de ruelles qui pullulaient de piétons. Sasuke bifurqua à son tour et il vit les autres entrer dans un coin de rue : un café qui s'appelait "Au Café des Lilas" (merci à mon Stéphi' pour le nom !! P). Ce nom disait quelque chose au brun... mais il n'arriva pas à remettre le doigt dessus. C'est quand il entra à son tour dans l'établissement que tout lui revint en pleine poire : c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Naruto pour la première fois... Sasuke ressentit un haut-le-cœur et la tentation de ressortir aussitôt du café le prit subitement, mais trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire une telle chose : Naruto venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme qui avait les cheveux rouges... Sasuke ravala donc sa salive avec quelques difficultés, et rassembla tout son courage pour s'asseoir à la table la plus proche.

"Moi, baisser les bras devant lui ?? Tsss..." Songea le brun pour se donner un tant soit peu de cran.

Son voisin, lui, continuait d'expliquer des choses au rouquin, et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer que Sasuke était là, une veine pour celui-ci. Kiba fit bientôt son apparition, beuglant à tord et à travers "Bienvenue" aux clients qui s'étaient installés. Puis, il appela Naruto d'une signe de main et Sasuke ne put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il remarqua cependant que Naruto avait rougit, et avait subitement fermé ses yeux tout en se mordant la lèvres inférieur pendant que Kiba lui susurrait quelques paroles dans le creux de son oreille. Puis, il se recula et émit un léger rire en voyant la tête de Naruto, et l'envoya continuer son travail pendant que lui, expliquait au nouveau ce qu'il aurait à faire derrière le bar. Naruto s'occupa en premier lieu des élèves qui se trouvaient près de la porte d'entrée. Sasuke lui, se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, juste à côté d'une baie vitrée donnant sur la rue principale. Le brun aimait perdre son regard dans l'immense route qui était comme un gigantesque canal rempli de troncs, qui déambulaient dans l'immensité de l'eau... Il ferma les yeux et écouta le musique qui passait à la radio : une musique assez calme... Ça détendit un peu Sasuke qui était, jusqu'à maintenant assez tendu à cause de cette situation terriblement gênante avec Naruto. Il soupira et se laissa aller sur le dossier du banc sur lequel il était. Puis, il s'appuya sur sa main droite tout en se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie, ses pensées divaguant au gré des paroles. Un léger toussotement le tira hors de ses rêveries. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, son cœur ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque et se retourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit : ses yeux exorbités croisèrent ceux accueillants d'un certain blond.

". Eh bien, tu me suis maintenant ?" Demanda ce dernier.

Sasuke mit un temps de réflexion avant de se rendre véritablement compte de la question qui lui avait été posée. Il secoua vivement la tête en de brefs mouvements et répondit à Naruto de façon mécanique :

- Non, te fais pas d'illusions, je venais juste prendre un café...

Le blond relâcha quelques instants son sourire, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il fit comme si de rien n'était, et demanda au brun ce qu'il désirait comme sorte de café. Sasuke lui répondit, et Naruto s'en alla vers le comptoir où il informa le jeune roux de ce qu'il avait à faire. Puis, le blond passa derrière le bar et prit son sac d'école et entama ses devoirs. L'Uchiwa ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à sa tache qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait cet air sérieux qu'on ne voyait que dans de très rares occasions sur lui, et qui ne lui allait pas très bien, en fait. Même si il détestait ce mec, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, un sourire lui allait bien mieux que cet air sérieux...

Quelques instants plus tard, le rouquin, qui avait fini les commandes, s'apprêtait à aller les servir, mais au grand étonnement du brun, Naruto le retint par le bras et lui assura qu'il y irait. Gaara fit une mine surprise mais reposa le plateau sur le comptoir et retourna derrière lui. Le blond rangea rapidement ses affaires scolaires et s'affaissa à prendre le plateau en mains. Il avait un bout de langue qui dépassait sur la droite, dût à la concentration qu'il devait avoir pour ne pas tout renverser par terre. Sasuke pouffa presque de rire en voyant cette expression qui rendait son propriétaire encore plus ahuri que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible, bien entendu. Naruto commença par les autres élèves, et il termina par le brun qui commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement, et quand le blond arriva près de lui, il ne se retint pas pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

" T'en as mis du temps..." Dit le brun en faisant une mine blasée.

- Je commence vraiment à croire que je te manques Sasuke, vu comme tu me parles !

- ...

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais son cœur avait, par on ne sait quel exploit ou malédiction, tressauter dans sa poitrine en entendant les paroles du blond. Ce dernier pouffa de rire en repartant vers Gaara et le brun quant à lui, baissa la tête sur son capuccino et le bût calmement, avant de payer et retourner chez lui en ne saluant pas même Naruto.

Son côté justement, la discussion battait son plein, avec le rouge.

- Tu sais, t'as franchement pas de chance d'être tombé à côté d'un asocial pareil... je te plains mon pauvre Naruto !!

- Bof tu sais... il est pas si terrible que ça en vrai... Des fois il sait se montrer normal, presque sympa.

- J'aime beaucoup le "presque"... Dit Gaara, l'air pas convaincu du tout.

Naruto se mit une main derrière la tête et répondit d'une simple sourire. Puis, il vit une tête familière à travers la vitre du café... Le blond ouvrait grand ses yeux et attrapa vite fait ses affaires avant de se précipiter dehors, tout sourire en faisant de grands gestes en direction d'un homme en scooter... Gaara observa la scène depuis dedans, en soupirant, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

"Moi qui croyait que Naruto et Sasuke... enfin bon, apparemment il s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... j'ai plus qu'à fermer le caff' avec Kiba maintenant..." Songea-t-il, son regard encore fixé sur le blond qui sautait de joie devant son visiteur...

- Votre fils ?? Vous avez un fils maintenant ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Shikamaru, tu savais très bien que j'avais un fils...

- Du moins, j'entendais ses cris... Dit le brun plus pour lui que pour la femme devant lui, tout en se remémorant les cris qu'il entendait jadis, quand il devait venir voir cette femme odieuse pour une affaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Rien. Alors votre fils, comment il s'appelle ?

- Tu m'aides en fin de compte ? Ricana la vieille femme.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

- Non, en effet.

- ...

- Bon, tu veux savoir comment il s'appelle ou bien tu pars et...

- Non, c'est bon dites-le moi qu'on en finisse... Dit Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé.

- Naruto. Il utilise Uzumaki lorsqu'il...s'absente disons.

Shikamaru eut un hoquet de surprise mais il le cacha très rapidement. Si elle se rendait compte qu'il connaissait déjà Naruto, il ne serait long avant qu'elle ne mette la main dessus, et ça, Shikamaru ne le voulait aucunement. Il se renfrogna donc et reprit son air sérieux, hocha de la tête et repartit sans ajouter quoi que se soit.

"Pas étonnant qu'il se soit enfuit, vu la façon dont on le traite chez lui... pauvre gosse..." Songea Shikamaru en redescendant les étages du sinistre bâtiment. Le brun se demandait comment il allait faire pour couvrir Naruto assez longtemps de cette... de cette... sorcière !

Il arriva enfin en bas et il salua l'hôtesse, et ressortit. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande respiration et se diriges vers son scooter. Il en sortit son casque, embraya le moteur et se dirigea vers le côté banlieue de la ville. Il emprunta de petites ruelles qui étaient gorgées de passants. Il repéra enfin l'insigne du "Café des Lilas" et il s'arrêta devant. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une tornade blonde lui arrive dessus pour le saluer bruyamment.

- Hello Shikamaruuu !!! Je pensais pas te voir si tôt ! Ça s'est bien passé chez ton client ?

- Oui oui... il faut juste que je retrouve une certaine personne...

"Comment... mais comment fait-il pour paraître si heureux et sourire toujours ainsi avec tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir ?? Comment peut-il encore savoir sourire..." Pensa piètrement le brun en regardant avec une certaine tristesse le blond qui lui racontait sa journée.

- Hey... Ça va pas Shikamaru ?

Et le brun, au lieu de lui répondre, le prit dans ses bras, simplement, gentiment, pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, et que même si il faisait comme si tout allait bien, Naruto n'allait pas bien du tout. Et ça lui faisait du bien qu'on s'intéresse à lui, à son bonheur...

"Fais froid, bordel..."

Des pensées pas très réjouissantes pour notre cher Sasuke qui marchait pour rentrer chez lui, dans une bise qui ne voulait décidément pas s'arrêter. Pourtant, le mois d'octobre venait à peine de commencer, c'est tout juste si les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber ! Cependant, automne ou pas automne, Sasuke tremblait de froid. Naruto le traitait de glaçon ? Eh bien là il était carrément le congélateur en entier. Il avança, faisant la tortue en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, faisant une grimace bizarre pour cligner des yeux.

Il aperçut enfin son quartier. Pas trop tôt, pensa-t-il. Sa maison beige clair se différenciait bien des autres maisons, et Sasuke dans son ensemble l'aimait bien. Mis à part quelques pièces dans lesquelles il n'avait pas remit les pieds depuis 13 ans environ. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, il dit un habituel "Je suis rentré" auquel personne ne répondait jamais. Mais Sasuke avait prit cette habitude, et malgré que seul le silence lui réponde, il le disait tout de même, par habitude, par lassitude peut être aussi.

Il se déchaussa et se dirigea directement vers son salon. Il prit un livre sur la grande bibliothèque et s'assit sur le grand sofa pour le lire tranquillement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ses devoirs maintenant, aussi, il lu simplement son livre. Une fois qu'il l'eut finit, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se remémorant par la même occasion l'incident de la veille au soir et prit une bonne douche. Par un temps pareil un bain aurait été plus le bienvenue, mais la salle où se trouvait la baignoire était tout en bas, et Sasuke n'était vraiment pas motivé à marcher aujourd'hui. A croire que la fainéantise de son voisin avait déteint sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Enfin bon, il resta bien demi heure sous la douche, pensant à tout, à l'école, au temps dehors, au café des Lilas, et... à Naruto également. Lorsque son visage passa juste derrière les paupières closes du brun, il sursauta et rouvrit ses yeux, désormais exorbités par la pensée étrange qui venait de le traverser. Un court instant certes, mais il l'avait traversé tout de même. Il se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche. Il prit un linge qu'il attacha négligemment autour de la taille. De toutes façon, qui pourrait bien le voir ainsi... Alors les chichis, au panier !

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Mais ils se fermèrent bientôt d'eux-mêmes, et sitôt que ses paupières se rejoignirent, un visage encadré de cheveux blond apparut à nouveau devant lui. Cette fois, Sasuke se redressa sur son lit, en se tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre lui servant d'appui pour ne pas tomber... Il soupira et alla vite passer un boxer, et retourna se coucher, mais pour la troisième fois de la soirée, le brun songea à son voisin...

"Mais non de bleu... C'est quoi mon problème avec ce mec ?"

"Quelle journée épouvantable..."

Ça, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire pour ce pauvre Iruka qui n'avait pas passé la plus agréable des journées qui soit : pour commencer la classe de Kakashi avait été indomptable, ensuite sa classe parallèle lui avait jeté des papiers à la figure, une autre classe de première c'était amusée à poser les mêmes questions 10 fois d'affilée... Enfin bref, une journée par très glorieuse pour ce pauvre naïf d'Iruka. Il rentrait chez lui, pantelant, un air blasé bien imprimé sur son visage dont les traits étaient fatigués, usés par un surplus de mauvaise humeur. Il arriva enfin devant la maison de Kakashi et il soupira en la regardant gauchement, de haut en bas. Il rebaissa la tête et poussa le portail rouillé, s'avança vers la porte et en ouvrit le battant d'un coup de pied. Il grommela un bref "bonsoir" et monta directement se doucher, son appétit étant coupé pour un bon moment. Kakashi, qui était assis dans la cuisine, en train de corriger des interrogations leva son œil vers les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils, posa son stylo sur la table et monta pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Iruka. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa trois fois. Quelques ronchonnements plus tard, il entendit une voix de derrière le cardan :

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Je... commença le gris, plus très sur de lui vu le ton que prenait son colocataire. Lui qui était si calme et gentil d'ordinaire, il faisait très rustique à présent.

- Alors ?? Là 'chui en train de cailler de froid si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Heuu... oui hem je voulais savoir comment s'était passée votre journée... ?

Iruka le considéra un instant et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, avant de commencer, à semi sanglotant :

- Le seul mot pour cette journée catastrophique : c'est épouvantable... Lâcha-t-il d'un souffle léger, rempli de regrets.

Kakashi, attendri par son colocataire, ne put retenir un sourire compatissant envers le brun face à lui. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre d'Iruka et passa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, l'emmenant vers son lit. (Pas pour ce que vous croyez... xD) Iruka se laissa faire, gardant la tête baissée, retenant avec peine des sanglots de déception, de frustration, et peut être bien de désolation, aussi.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit grinçant, et Kakashi attendit patiemment que le brun se calme, gardant sa main sur son épaule, lui souriant paisiblement. Iruka finit par relever la tête et entama son récit. Le gris l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention, et quand il sentait que le brun allait lâcher un nouveau sanglot, il lui caressait doucement l'épaule, comme on le fait avec un petit enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Iruka continuait, inlassablement, et lorsqu'il arrive enfin à la fin, il rebaissa la tête et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne portait pas grand-chose sur lui à part son pantalon...

Il rougit brutalement en espérant que ses cheveux, qu'il avait détachés, le cacheraient suffisamment bien pour que son colocataire ne s'en rende pas compte. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, lui faisait depuis quelques minutes déjà une théorie comme quoi les prochains jours seraient sans doutes meilleurs, et qu'il toucherait deux mots à sa classe pour leur comportement... Mais Iruka ne l'écoutait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il s'était focalisé sur un contact qu'il venait à peine de remarqué : celui de la main brûlante et moite du gris sur son épaule gauche... Il sourit légèrement, puis ce sourire se transforma en sourire sournois, particulièrement satisfait, en fin de compte. Il se détendit enfin, se laissant bercer par les paroles réconfortantes de son collègue et finalement il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa un peu sur son lit, et tourna la tête vers Kakashi, lui offrant son plus beau sourire et lui dit de façon totalement naturelle, coupant l'autre dans son long monologue :

- Vous ètes génial, Kakashi Hatake...

Vous avez déjà fait attention aux bruits quotidiens de votre vie de tous les jours ?

Les oiseaux semblants se réveiller en même temps que vous, les voitures qui sont bien décidées à faire hurler leurs klaxons alors que vous avez réussi à décrocher un jour de congé. Ou bien, observer le ciel d'un bleu éclatant depuis votre couette, en vous disant que de flotter dedans, ça doit être vraiment bien... En imaginant que vous puissiez sortir de votre maison par la force même de votre esprit et regarder tous ces gens qui ont ce visage stressé et tendu aux traits durcis par le temps et l'usure, baignés dans une routine infernale jusqu'au jugement dernier ? Un terrifiant cercle vicieux, vous allez me dire... C'est pourtant une bien cruelle vérité, une vérité qui est malheureusement le "tout les jours banals" de milliers d'êtres humains qui vivent sur Terre. Parmi eux, un jeune homme, au regard sans vie, qui lui, s'est bien rendu compte de cette routine, qui à bien remarqué la noirceur des ténèbres qui l'entourent. Il sait de quoi ce monde est capable, quand il se veut réellement vil et sans pitié, il en a vécu les frais. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se rendre compte à quel point ce monde peut être fabuleux et vous émerveiller à chaque instant, non, ce jeune homme est renfermé à un tel point sur lui-même qu'il ne sait tout simplement plus voir le bon côté des choses, il ne voit que l'ombre de la lumière et avec le temps, il s'est construit une telle muraille de glace autour de son cœur, un tel rempart d'obscurité, que l'accès est impossible. Cependant... Un rayon, non un faisceaux de lumière... tout petit... mais présent tout de même... est en train de remettre un peu de vie dans tout ses sombres idéaux, pour faire recouvrer à cet homme, malgré la noirceur des événements qui nous entourent et nous rongent, on à le droit au bonheur...

Cet homme dont l'âme est corrompue par un passé bien trop lourd et douloureux, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'aime pas grand chose dans sa vie, et n'en attend pas beaucoup d'elle, d'ailleurs. Mais dans les rares choses qu'il apprécie, il y a celle-ci : lorsqu'il se réveille le matin, il aime somnoler quelques instants dans son lit, écoutant calmement les bruits de dehors. Puis, se lever gentiment, en gardant les couettes sur lui, afin de garder un tout petit peu de chaleur pour l'accompagner le reste de la journée. Il s'habille toujours lentement, et toujours les yeux fermés, pour se focaliser sur les bruits de dehors, et rien d'autre. Puis il remet sa couette où elle était, et il fait son nœud de cravate. Ensuite, il descend les escaliers de bouleau blanc, etc... Une routine monotone, comme il y en a des tas similaires de part le monde. Mais ce matin-là, sa routine a été bouleversée considérablement...

Cette fameuse matinée, Sasuke s'est réveillé, et comme d'habitude il a esquissé un mouvement vers son réveil pour l'éteindre, en soupirant légèrement. Puis il mit son avant-bras sur son visage et referma les yeux. Seulement, ce n'est pas sur le chant des oiseaux qu'il se focalisait... mais sur une tête blonde avec des yeux bleus tellement envoûtants... J'ai dis envoûtants ??? Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se donna autant de baffes mentales qu'il put et se leva, la couette sur les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se rinça rapidement la face et alla s'habiller en quatrième vitesse : il était en retard. La première fois depuis bien 7 ans...

Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, attrapa quelques tartines au vol, son sac, et parti vers la station de bus. Arrivé là-bas, il déposa son sac sur le banc et fini son "petit-déjeuner" entre deux respirations saccadées. Puis il ouvrit son sac et fit rapidement ses devoirs. Le bus ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Sasuke se releva, rangeant rapidement ses affaires, et monta dans le bus sans mot dire. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à son lycée et finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était non pas en retard, mais en avance. D'au moins une heure, à ce qu'il voyait... Il fit quelques grandes respirations et se prit l'arête des yeux entre les mains, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien être la raison de son dérèglement. Il n'eut l'occasion d'y penser bien longtemps qu'il voyait une de ses groupies les plus fidèles s'approcher de lui en beuglant...

"Il me fait quoi là ? Bah... Tant pis, je me laisse faire... c'est agréable..." Avait pensé Naruto quand Shikamaru l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il se sentait terriblement seul ces temps-ci, un peu de réconfort de fait de mal à personne... Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait personne dans sa vie, et Sakura ne l'intéressait plus depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait du quitter la ville où ils avaient grandi ensemble étant bambins. Quelle ironie que je revoir sa meilleure amie d'enfance alors qu'il tente désespérément de fuir son passé... Un passé bien triste et malheureux, d'ailleurs. Le blond secoua vivement la tête pour ne plus y pensé, et regarda Shikamaru dans les yeux, un gigantesque sourire sur le visage. Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe à Gaara et mit son casque avant d'enfourcher le scooter de son voisin, chassant ses derniers souvenirs qui lui faisaient tellement mal. Ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble quelques minutes plus tard, après une noyade dans le dioxyde de carbone, et se séparèrent sur le pas de leurs portes respectives, un dernier digne de main. Naruto alla prendre une douche vite fait, puis il fit ses devoirs en vitesse, mais depuis que ses cours avec Sasuke n'étaient plus, il pataugeait facilement dans le yogourt et s'emmêlait les pinceaux très facilement, entre formules ou bien théories. Il plongea son regard bleuté dans l'immensité de la ville et ferma les yeux, paisiblement, le visage d'un certain brun derrière les paupières...

36


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à tous et toutes !!  
Me revoilà, après une loooongue absence, mais ce fichu site ne m'aime pas : il me bug sans arrêts !! "

Hem... Sinon c'est la deuxième partie, mais aussi la fin de cette fic. )  
J'espère que vous aimerai la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

A plus !! 3

- Sasuke-kuuuuuun !!  
"Et merde ça recommence..."  
**L**edit Sasuke-kun n'eut le temps que de penser ça avant qu'un ouragan rose ne lui arrive dessus, l'écrasant par la même occasion.  
- Vire de là Sakura, t'es lourde, et pas qu'au sens figuré !! Dit Sasuke en repoussant son assaillante.  
- Mais Sasukeee... J'ai à te parler ok ?  
Le brun ne fit même pas attention de la remarque de la jeune fille et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.  
- De Naruto... Continua-t-elle, plus bas.  
La, Sasuke tiqua, ralenti légèrement la cadence, et finit par s'arrêter complètement. Il tourna juste sa tête en direction de Sakura, qui se triturait les doigts et lui fit un léger signe de s'approcher. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser son sac et vint à lui. Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin, Sasuke croisa bras et jambes et attendit que la rose lui dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
Elle s'assit à son tour, fixant le brun dans les yeux, yeux qu'il avait préalablement fermés, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il attendait. La rose prit donc une grande respiration et commença à lui expliquer sa requête...

- Hnnn... Gémissait une plainte de sous une couette miteuse déposée piètrement sur un futon tout aussi miteux.  
Naruto émergeait d'un lourd et court sommeil, un sommeil qui avait été troublé par la présence d'un brun qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours déjà...  
"Allez, plus qu'une journée... après le week-end... ah non, je dois aller aider Kiba ce soir..." Et le blond soupira, se passant la main dans ses cheveux aux reflets d'or. Il se leva enfin, s'étira un bon coup et enfila son uniforme avant de sortir de son appartement, s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier en attendant Shikamaru.  
Celui-ci ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Il sortit de son appartement en sifflotant gaiement, salua le blond avec un sourire, sourire auquel Naruto répondit, et tout deux descendirent vers le garage de l'immeuble. Ils partirent dans la mêlée matinale et Shikamaru déposa son voisin de palier devant le portail de son lycée, avant de s'enfoncer, comme la veille, dans les profondeurs de la ville.  
Le blond de son côté, se dirigea vers le banc où l'attendait normalement Sakura. Il la repéra de loin, et un sourire naquit sur son visage, mais bientôt il remarqua qu'une autre personne l'accompagnait... Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir l'autre présence, et il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnut Sasuke penché en avant, les yeux fermés pendant que la rose lui parlait en accompagnant certaines paroles de gestes avec ses mains.  
Naruto se stoppa dans sa progression vers son amie, et regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, perplexe de ce que pouvait bien dire Sakura à son voisin. Le blond se décida enfin à aller vers eux.  
En arrivant à proximité, il prit une grande respiration et s'exclama en levant sa main droite :  
- Yo Sakura chan !  
La concernée se tourna en sursautant et sourit à son tour en voyant Naruto arrivé, tout content.  
- Salut Naruto... ça va ?  
- Ouai ouai...  
Sasuke avait gardé ses yeux fermés, en resserrant sa prise sur la sangle de son sac. Puis il les ouvrit à nouveau et fixa l'immense saule qui surplombait le centre de la cour, comme à son habitude. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi au juste il aimait tant l'admirer, mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, depuis qu'il était dans cette ville, il avait, aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait du moins, regarder ce saule de haut en bas, de long en large si bien qu'il connaissait chacune de ses formes par cœur à présent.  
Le brun soupira légèrement et il sentit un courant frais passer près de lui, faisant hérisser les cheveux sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frissonnement dans la colonne vertébrale. Il se secoua un peu, se redressant sur le banc, ayant déconnecté avec le monde l'entourant...  
Naruto de son côté, était depuis quelques instants déjà, presque hypnotisé par l'être juste devant lui. C'est vrai quoi, comment Sasuke Uchiwa, certainement le garçon sur terre que le blond pouvait le moins apprécier, comment un mec pareil pouvait-il en ce moment même, dégager une telle expression avec de simples mouvements ? Le vent faisait doucement virevolter ses cheveux ébènes dans une douce brise qui semblait malgré sa fraîcheur rendre plus agréable et chaleureuse l'ambiance qui s'était incrustée entre le blondinet et son très cher voisin. Et ses yeux mi-clos avaient tout d'un coup quelque chose de tellement tentant... tellement attrayant...  
Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres, prêt à dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit, lui coupant toute ouverture. Il referma sa bouche, et, un peut déçu tout de même se mit en route vers l'immense bâtiment, Sakura à côté de lui qui lui faisait une grande théorie sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient eut pour le jour même. Sasuke les suivait, un peu à l'écart d'eux, toujours dans les nuages, toujours aussi pensif, et toujours cette expression si malheureuse imprégnée sur la face. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait un tel sentiment sur son visage d'ordinaire froid et impassible. Soudainement Sasuke Uchiwa devenait quelqu'un de fragile... Et en le voyant comme ça, Naruto n'eut qu'une seule envie qu'il ne comprit pas du tout sur le coup : protéger cet être qui semblait tellement triste, le protéger et le rendre heureux...  
La journée se déroula assez vite, sans grands encombres ni changements bien distincts. A part peut-être que les yeux de Naruto avaient eu plus tendance à dévier sur sa droite, en direction de son voisin qui était, comme toujours, plongé dans son inlassable contemplation de l'immense saule qui trônait au milieu de la cour.  
Le blond ramassa ses affaires quand la sonnerie retentit, se pressant pour arriver à l'heure au "Café des Lilas". Il salua Sakura avec un signe de main, et parti en direction du centre, emprunta le dédale de ruelles sombres et arriva enfin devant l'établissement. Kiba et Gaara étaient déjà arrivés et ils préparaient la salle pour le soir. Naruto les salua rapidement et fila dans l'arrière-salle pour se changer. Il ressorti et aida les deux autres, afin que demi heure plus tard, ils puissent ouvrir. Le temps passa très vite et les trente minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle. Mais quand Kiba ouvrit les portes bleues marines du café, il fut étonnement surpris de la quantité de monde qui attendait dehors pour entrer. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser les gens s'installer et eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu l'un des clients...  
Un client qui avait les cheveux sombres, des yeux aux pupilles obsidiennes, scrutant chaque chose l'entourant, un client au regard froid et arrogant, supérieur, mais néanmoins attirant par son intensité. Kiba sembla perplexe quelques instants devant le jeune homme qui marchait d'un pas assuré vers une place au fond du café, un place près des baies vitrées, celles du côté de la route du centre-ville. Et soudain le brun se souvint de qui il s'agissait, et avec un sourire narquois imprégné sur le visage il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers Naruto qui prenait la commande de la table juste devant le comptoir. Kiba se mit sur la pointe des pieds, de façon à atteindre l'oreille du blond et lui susurra quelques paroles en son creux, avant de se reculer pour voir la réaction de son employé. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et regardait son bloc note, le stylo toujours dessus, prêt à écrire et les yeux écarquillés. Il tourna ensuite vivement la tête vers Kiba, refermant sa bouche et l'interrogea du regard comme pour dire : "Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !!".  
Kiba émit un rire et approuva du chef en lui désignant la table du fond d'un mouvement de tête. Naruto ferma les yeux quelques instant en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et il baissa la tête. Il la tourna très légèrement sur la droite, ouvrant l'œil de ce même côté. Lorsqu'il entraperçut Sasuke, il eut un haut-le-corps et Kiba crut un instant que ses joues s'étaient tintées de rouge...  
Le blond se retourna d'un coup et se dirigea vers le comptoir où trônait Gaara qui exécutait les commandes des clients. Kiba de son côté apportait les commandes. D'un signe de main le brun rattrapa Naruto par le bras et lui désigna son voisin avant de lui souffler :  
- C'est toi qui t'en occupes. Ok ?  
Naruto n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre que Kiba lui filait déjà entre les pattes, le délaissant à son propre sort. Il reprit sa respiration et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Sasuke. Tout en marchant en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds, il observa son voisin. Il avait croisé les jambes et se tenait la tête du bras droit en regardant distraitement par dehors. Toujours cette même expression de mélancolie imprégnée sur son visage. Lorsqu'il observait le dehors, il laissait son masque d'impassibilité aux oubliettes et on voyait dans ces rares moments, toute la tristesse qui l'habitait. C'était ça que Naruto préférait chez son voisin, le fait que parfois tout de même, il laissait entrapercevoir cette part de lui, une part qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher au reste du monde. Le blond depuis quelques temps avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Sasuke pour qu'il agisse comme ça, qu'il se braque face aux autres. Tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Sakura, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec sa famille... Mais rien de plus.  
Naruto arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'Uchiwa et il attendit quelques instants avant de lui adresser la parole. Il l'observait encore et toujours, regardait ce visage paisible perdre son regard dans le quotidien de cette gigantesque ville. Les yeux mi-clos et tellement magnifiques... Le blond revint à la réalité et toussota légèrement pour montrer sa présence à Sasuke. Ce dernier tressaillit et détourna son regard de la ruelle pour l'implanter dans les deux océans face à lui. Naruto s'empressa de lui demander sa commande et le brun lui répondit :  
"- Comme d'habitude..."  
Le blond écarquilla les yeux tout en écrivant furtivement sur son bloc note et regarda à nouveau Sasuke. Celui-ci le regardait comme d'ordinaire, le même air indifférent, le même air froid, rien n'avait changé. Cependant, Naruto voulait croire en une lueur de sympathie au fond de ce regard si peu expressif. Il rebaissa ses bras et resta encore un petit moment devant son voisin, le sondant de ses yeux bleus perçants. Puis il tourna les talons et alla annoncer la prochaine commande à Gaara, qui s'empressa de faire le cappuccino demandé. Le rouge esquissa un coup d'œil vers le commanditaire de la commande, et eu un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnut le voisin de son collègue. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui l'aidait derrière le comptoir et lui demanda discrètement.  
- Il est de nouveau là ton voisin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
- Bah faut croire...  
- Il est vraiment accro à ce café ou bien... c'est autre chose qui le fait venir ? Risqua encore Gaara.  
Mais cette fois, Naruto ne répondit pas, surprit par la question que lui avait posé. Il détourna son regard de la machine à café et retourna vers Kiba pour voir si il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais quand il vit que Gaara avait terminer les commandes, il retourna vers lui et prit le plateau pour aller apporter aux clients leurs boissons. Lorsque vint le tour de Sasuke, ce dernier le regarda du coin de l'œil et quand il revit cette mimique sur la face de son voisin, il ne put cette fois retenir un léger sourire. Léger, mais Naruto le distingua parfaitement cependant. Il fut tellement surprit de voir l'Uchiwa sourire qu'il en reversa le contenu de la tasse sur Sasuke...  
Ce dernier se redressa en un bond, le liquide bouillant lui brûlant l'épiderme. Naruto s'empressa de s'excuser et il précipita son voisin vers l'arrière salle, sans se rendre compte du clin d'œil que Kiba et Gaara s'étaient échangés en les voyant tout les deux partir vers le fond du café.  
Arrivés là-bas, Naruto précipita Sasuke vers le banc en bois et alla directement chercher quelques linges pour éponger le brun. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, continuant de s'excuser inlassablement. L'Uchiwa n'était pas de nature très patiente, il lâcha bientôt :  
- Mais arrêtes de t'excuser à la fin !! C'est pas grave du tout !!  
Naruto s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de commencer à sécher Sasuke avec son linge, tamponnant sur le pantalon, se mettant à croupi pour avoir un meilleur angle. Le brun de son côté se laissait faire, n'ajoutant plus rien, se laissant juste aller complètement et il détendit ses muscles.  
Du côté du blond, il essayait de ne pas trop penser de l'endroit dont il s'occupait, sinon il aurait vite eut des pensées autres que de nettoyer le pantalon de son voisin. Finalement, lorsqu'il ne put plus rien faire, il se redressa, effleurant par la même occasion le torse de Sasuke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sentir son odeur en passant si près de lui... Il ferma les yeux et une fois complètement redressé, il les rouvrit pour voir ceux charbons qui le fixait sans ciller. Naruto lui sourit légèrement, encore gêner de ce qui venait de se passer, et à son grand étonnement, Sasuke lui renvoya son sourire, en lui mettant une main sur son épaule. Le blond s'approcha gentiment de lui mais...

"Il est si près..."  
**P**ensais Naruto au moment où il commençait légèrement à se rapprocher de l'Uchiwa face à lui. Il plongeait son regard dans celui tellement froid de son voisin, espérant trouver ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule faille dans ses chimères... Mais Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même ne laissait rien entrevoir d'encourageant, et restait de marbre face à tout ce que pouvait bien dire ou faire le blondinet ; il avait toujours ce sourire en coin, mais ça s'arrêtait strictement là. Malheureusement ce moment ne fut que de courte durée...  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un Kiba surexcité sur le pas de la porte :

"- Naruto, Shikamaru est arrivé !!" S'écria-t-il en posant son regard sur la main pâle de Sasuke encore posée sur l'épaule de son voisin.  
Naruto se recula doucement du brun, lui fit un maigre sourire avant d'empoigner son sac à dos et de partir en courant vers la porte d'entrée du café, que laissait entrevoir celle du petit vestibule dans lequel Sasuke se trouvait.  
Ce dernier depuis quelques instants, avait le cœur légèrement serré dans sa poitrine. Le sourire rayonnant de Naruto en entendant que ce "Shikamaru" était arrivé ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sure, il n'appréciait guère que quelqu'un fasse sourire le blond de cette manière, hors mis lui. Il se rendit comptes après quelques instants qu'à présent, il était seul avec Kiba...  
Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, faisant taire tout les bruit du café.  
Il s'avança vers Sasuke et lui demanda :  
- Tu es le fameux Sasuke, donc ?

- ... Kiba hésita un moment, mais reprit. Naruto me parle beaucoup de toi... Il aimerait bien que vous soyez amis, tu sais...  
Pas de réponse de l'Uchiwa.  
- Mais si tu veux mon véritable avis...  
Là, le brun le regarda avec un peu plus d'intensité, mais ne broncha pas.  
- ... il aimerait quelque chose de plus venant de toi...  
- Et comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?  
Kiba pouffa légèrement en penchant la tête sur le côté :  
- Je le connais bien, notre petit Naruto...  
Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à répondre autre chose, mais il se résigna et devança le patron de son voisin et alla régler tout de même sa commande chez Gaara, malgré le fait que le contenu de sa tasse ait finit sur son pantalon. Puis il alla récupérer ses affaires et sorti du Café des Lilas. Il rentra directement chez lui après ça, resongeant aux paroles de Kiba, au sourire de Naruto, à son regard si... prenant... Sasuke ferma les yeux, arrivé devant son immense demeure. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et entra dans son petit vestibule. Il dit comme à son habitude un "Je suis rentré" auquel personne ne répondit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Une fois bien propre (héhé) il alla dans son grand salon et prit place dans le long canapé, celui face à la baie vitrée. Le brun regarda d'un œil morne les feuilles tombées gentiment, doucement, d'une lenteur calculée et finir leur course posées délicatement sur le sol. Le brun referma à nouveau les yeux, quelques goûtes d'eau lui retombant encore sur le visage, se détachant de ses cheveux ébènes, glissants le long de son visage fin.  
Et il s'endormi de cette façon, à moitié avachi sur son canapé beige confortable, une multitude de questions se bousculant dans sa tête...

Naruto marchait gaiement dans les ruelles de sa ville, Shikamaru à ses côtés. Il avait laissé son scooter dans le garage de leur immeuble, mais il était quand même venu à la rencontre du blond, juste comme ça. Est-ce un crime d'aller chercher un ami à son lieu de travail ?  
Bref, ils marchaient tranquillement, reprenant la route de leurs appartements respectifs, parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui parlait, et Shikamaru l'écoutait attentivement, les mains au fond de ses poches. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant leur immeuble. Naruto passa devant le brun aux cheveux longs, et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la sombre bâtisse. Arrivé devant le pas de sa porte, Naruto se retourna d'un pas vif vers son voisin et lui demanda d'un air malicieux :  
- Tu veux souper avec moi ?  
Shikamaru fit une tête étonnée, mais sourit gentiment en lui répondant sur le même ton :  
- Avec un grand plaisir !  
Naruto agrandi son sourire, et ouvrit le battant de sa porte d'entrée, laissant Shikamaru entré en premier. Dès qu'il eut mit un pied devant, le désordre dans lequel vivait Naruto lui sauta dessus. On voyait toutes sortes de journaux éparpillés un peu partout, des restes de ramens instantanés, et quelques livres d'école posés ça et là. Il y avait tout de même un endroit où il n'y avait pas de chenis, étrangement. C'était un petit bureau en bois verni, qui était submergé de feuilles en tout genre. Son coin travail, car Shikamaru l'avait bien comprit : Naruto rêvait plus que tout de bien faire ses études, coûte que coûte, pour pouvoir échappé à la femme qu'il était bien obligé d'appeler "mère", puisqu'elle l'avait adopté.  
Maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, Shikamaru se demandait vraiment si la mort des parents du blond avait vraiment été accidentelle, comme sa mère d'aujourd'hui laissait croire...  
Quelque chose attira ensuite l'attention du jeune détective ; quelques articles avaient été cerclés de rouge et certains avaient été découpés. Sur un des grands titres entourés, il lut le nom de sa cliente. Le brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto, qui s'acharnait sur la porte qui ne voulait décidément pas se refermer.  
" Ainsi donc il se sait traqué par cette femme... il est bien plus futé qu'il n'en parait. " Songea Shikamaru en détachant son regard de l'article de journal et en allant prêter main forte au blond pour sa porte.  
Une fois enfin refermée, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent aux fourneaux, préparant leur souper. Ils firent très simple, car tout deux étaient fatigués de leur journée. Ils purent bien discuter pendant le repas, et Shikamaru commençait vraiment à bien apprécier le blondinet. Il avait plus que jamais envie de le protéger de sa mère adoptive. Naruto de son côté faisait diverses plaisanteries, parlant de tout et de rien ; de sa journée à l'école, de son voisin, de Sakura, de son voisin, de son nouveau professeur avec qui il s'entendait super bien, de son voisin, de son travail, de son voisin, des sous-entendus de Kiba, de son voisin... Et Shikamaru tilta enfin sur le fait que le blond parlait énormément de Sasuke... (il y aura mis le temps !! xD)  
Et, son esprit curieux s'étant réveillé il lâcha au blond :  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment bien ce Sasuke on dirait !!  
Naruto s'arrêta en pleine phrase et regarda Shikamaru avec des yeux ronds. Quelques rougeurs vinrent prendre part à la partie, et le brun comprit qu'il avait gêné le blond de part sa question. Il voulut se rattraper mais Naruto prit les devant :  
- Eh bien... C'est assez difficile à dire... heuuu... mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, et le ton que tu as quand tu le fais est plus que flagrant... enfin... après c'est que mon avis...

- Dis quelque chose !! Ajouta précipitamment Shikamaru en voyant l'air décomposé de son voisin de palier.  
- T'es vraiment un bon détective.  
C'est tout ce que Naruto répondit, avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.  
Et le brun prit congé du blond, car l'heure étant déjà bien avancée, il fallait qu'il se repose un peu : demain il devait se lever tôt, un nouveau client l'attendait pour une affaire, mais rien de bien méchant.  
Naruto quand le brun fût parti de son appartement se changea, et fila directement au lit, épuisé. Il repensa aux dires de Shikamaru et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tout en songeant : "Si lui s'en est rendu compte, j'espère que personne d'autre le sait... Sasuke..."  
Et il s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire toujours imprégné sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes...

Le lendemain se fit difficile des deux côtés de la ville : pour Naruto, un réveil en catastrophe parce que son réveil n'avait pas sonné, et pour Sasuke, un réveil douloureux à cause d'un mal à la nuque horrible, dût à sa position pas très confortable sur son canapé...  
Ils arrivèrent les deux au lycée, des cernes sous les yeux, un ait blasé et fatigué sur le visage. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Naruto essaya de paraître tout guilleret face à Sakura qui était ce jour-là complètement déchaînée : bah oui, le vendredi forcément on est motivé, c'est le dernier jour avant le week-end !  
Et la rose avait déjà planifié tout son séjour, ne laissant rien au hasard. Naruto l'écoutait donc patiemment, gentiment en ne lui faisant aucune remarque. Il était malgré tout distrait pendant qu'elle lui parlait, regardait au loin, le regard vague...  
Sasuke de son côté n'avait pas changé grand-chose à ses habitudes : il regardait encore par la fenêtre, était toujours aussi froid malgré les événements de la veille au soir. Mais si son expression n'avait pas changé, son esprit lui, était chamboulé de toutes parts. Et tout ça à cause, ou plutôt grâce à qui ? À Naruto !! Le brun ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait... Il avait envie de pouvoir offrir son amitié à Naruto, oui c'était vrai... Mais il avait tellement peur de se relier avec quelqu'un... Tellement peur de nouveau souffrir à cause d'un perte... Qu'il était vraiment indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Sasuke se risqua à tenter un petit regard en coin vers le blond. Il garda la tête appuyée sur sa main droite et tourna juste ses yeux vers son voisin. Ce dernier discutait avec Sakura, souriant à moitié pendant qu'elle lui faisait une de ses théories de trois heures sur l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait prévu pour ce week-end.  
Au bout de quelques instants de regard intense pour l'Uchiwa, il eut une boule bizarre au ventre quand Naruto tourna à son tour les yeux vers lui. Ils regardèrent comme ça, Sasuke étant parfaitement conscient d'avoir été prit en "flagrant délit". Le blond lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Sakura.  
Le brun de son côté avait légèrement soulevé sa tête de sa main, suspendant son geste et garda son regard implanté sur son voisin, la bouche entrouverte, cette boule dans le ventre qui ne voulait pas s'en aller...

**C**hemical will hit you,  
Chemical will knock you down,  
Is it over cause you,  
You feel no pain,  
Throwing me around.  
You attack my head with numbers,  
You attack my room with things of glasses,  
You attack my neighbours still you find someone,  
Who's cleaning up the mess ?  
You are no good... You are no good...  
'Cause I know you can't sleep,  
'Till you know your overbearance makes me creep.  
You are no good... You are no good...  
'Cause I know you can't sleep,  
'Till you know your overbearance makes me creep.

_The Notwist_ ; _Chemical_

- Hey Narutooo ?? Reviens sur Terre s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi là en bas !! Beuglait Sakura à son ami en agitant ses bras au dessus de lui.  
Il avait, depuis quelques instants son regard perdu dans le paysage, le visage collé contre la vitre de son bus bondé. Il écoutait la chanson qui passait à la radio. Elle lui faisait étrangement pensé à Sasuke...

_'Cause I know you can't sleep..._

- Naruto ?? Reprit Sakura en se mettant face à lui, tout en se tenant à une barrière proche d'eux pour ne pas tomber.  
Mais le blond n'écoutait pas son amie, il était concentré sur la chanson mélodieuse qui semblait être faite pour leur histoire à tout les deux : lui et son voisin.

" Sasuke... "

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sons provenant de la radio, délaissant Sakura du monde réel, car il venait de s'échapper dans le pays des songes, où un rêve bien saugrenu était venu se loger depuis quelques temps déjà... Un rêve où il pourrait aider Sasuke, un rêve où il le rendait heureux, un rêve où il pourrait vivre avec lui... Un sourire magnifique naquit doucement sur ses lèvres, faisant taire Sakura qui avait à présent la bouche légèrement entrouverte et regardait le blond avec une stupeur non contenue.

Kakashi marchait dans les rues de sa ville natale, les mains dans les poches un regard perplexe sur le visage. Enfin, marchait est un bien grand mot. Non, il faisait une espèce de zigzag pas droit, comme quand un homme ivre marche. Mais le gris n'avait pas une goutte d'alcool dans les veines, non il avait goûté à un bien meilleur remontant...  
C'était samedi, le jour favori de Kakashi : celui où il pouvait faire les courses dans les ruelles piétonnes. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait une phrase qui trottait dans sa tête, le torturant sans pitié :

" Je suis génial. Moi Kakashi Hatake, je suis génial. "

Voilà ce qu'il lui turlupinait l'esprit tandis qu'il essayait de marcher plus ou moins droit sans renverser personne. Parfois, quand il y pensait trop, les mots sortaient en un murmure de sa bouche, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, juste pour être bien certain que c'était pas son imagination qui lui avait fait entendre les mots que Iruka avait prononcé.  
Mais la réalité était bien là : les mots étaient bels et bien sortis, et le sublime sourire que lui avait fait le brun juste après aussi, était bien réel.  
Kakashi eut un frisson qui lui parcouru le dos en repensant à cette expression sur le visage de son colocataire...  
Le gris entra dans son magasin de vêtement préféré et monta directement au deuxième étage. Un vendeur tout souriant arriva à sa hauteur et l'interpella :

" – Je peux vous aidez, monsieur ?"

Kakashi s'était donc retourné en sursaut et lui avait répondu, sans s'en rendre comte :

- Je suis génial. Iruka dit que je suis génial.

Le vendeur, décontenancé, le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude et répondit bien malgré lui :

- Heuuu... Certes, je n'en doute pas... cependant... ahem vous voulez quelque chose ??

Kakashi ne lui répondit pas, se dirigea machinalement vers son rayon favori, regarda sans vraiment voir les articles, délaissant le vendeur là, et continuant de répéter cette phrase comme un drogué sourit en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit tout de suite, pour sortir du magasin en quatrième vitesse. Il pressa le pas pour arriver plus vite et il arriva enfin devant sa maison.  
Tout essoufflé, mais souriant, il traversa le jardin en trombe et entra dans son logis. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et monta directement les marches, sans enlever ni son manteau, ni ses chaussures trempes. Arrivé devant la chambre d'Iruka, il frappa trois fois, reprenant son souffle entre temps, mais la voix qui lui répondit vint d'en bas :

- Je fais la vaisselle Kakashi !!

Alors le gris redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de se casser la figure plus d'une fois, bientôt mort étouffé, mais avec une joie tellement immense dans son cœur qu'il s'en fichait pas bien mal.  
Arrivé au seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta, et observa le brun en face de lui. Il avait un tablier rouge et avait les manches retroussées, un air très sérieux imprimé sur sa face. La mousse qui dépassait du lavabo innondait la plonge, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Iruka. D'ailleurs, ce dernier prit la parole :

- Eh bien Kakashi, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Le gris s'avança alors d'un pas déterminé vers lui et s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, le fixant de son œil visible.  
Iruka tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.  
Mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il l'empoignait par l'épaule, le tirait à lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné rempli de mousse, puisque les mains du brun qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant dans l'eau de la vaisselle, étaient brusquement ressorties pour s'accrocher au coup du gris, l'enlaçant pendant qu'ils profitaient de ce baiser tant attendu par les deux jeunes hommes... Une fois le baiser rompu, le manque d'air y étant pour beaucoup, Iruka était presque autant rouge que son tablier, et Kakashi souriait gentiment, tenant toujours les épaules d'Iruka entre ses mains fortes. Il le prit dans ses bras et huma son odeur tout en jouant avec une des longues mèches de son vis-à-vis, heureux de la situation qu'il vivait...

Du côté de notre brun favori, c'était pas la joie...  
Sasuke s'était levé du **très** mauvais pied ce matin, et même si c'était samedi et qu'ils avaient congés, ça n'empêchait l'Uchiwa de briser ses habitudes du week-end : faire son petit jogging tranquillement dans les ruelles encore vides de sa ville.  
Mais ce matin-là, il avait plutôt envie de se prélassé au lit, mais d'un autre côté il voulait bougé, d'un autre côté encore il voulait aller... Heuu... laissons tomber le dernier côté, Sasuke ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment, pas encore très sur de ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte.  
Alors puisqu'il ne savait pas que faire, il se levais, puis se recouchait, se relevais et se re-recouchait... Et ainsi de suite. Enfin, vous voyez le tableau.  
Finalement, il décida de se lever, mais de ne pas aller courir, et plutôt aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans une bonne boulangerie. (Flemme quand tu nous tiens... xD)  
Il prépara donc ses affaires rapidement et sortit de chez lui, les mains au fond de ses poches, grelottant dans son écharpe et son long manteau aubrun. C'est fou ce que le temps peu se détérioré au fil des jours... Lundi grand soleil, et voilà samedi et il faut déjà sortir toute la panoplie du "survivant en hiver"...  
Mais pour un mois d'octobre, il faisait encore assez bon. Juste un peu frais, mais sinon c'était supportable. Et puis, Sasuke aimait bien ce temps, les feuilles jaunies qui tombaient au ralenti, l'ambiance spéciale qui régnait sur la ville... Il aimait beaucoup cette période de l'année.  
Il arriva enfin devant une petite boulangerie près de chez lui et il entra dedans, se dirigea directement vers une table près d'une fenêtre et passa sa commande.  
Il avait l'impression de ne plus être le même ces temps-ci, alors qu'il tournait lentement sa cuillère dans son café, il songea aux cappuccinos qu'il prenait au "Café des Lilas", là où travaillait Naruto...  
A cette pensée, il fit un très léger sourire, et il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, quelques songes impossibles lui passant à l'esprit tandis que le liquide brûlant se déversait dans sa bouche, le faisant frissonner.

" _Station 34, Arrêt Jubilé... Terminus dans... _" Annonçait une voix métallisée du haut parleur au dessus de Sakura et Naruto.  
C'était là que la rose descendait. Elle fit la bise à Naruto et descendit du bus en zigzaguant entre les passagers.  
Le blond se retrouvant seul, il regarda mollement les personnes qui étaient autour de lui : peut être qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avec un peu de chance... Et soudain, son sang se glaça dans ses veines : Il venait de repérer un homme assez grand, les cheveux longs et noirs, des lunettes tout autant noires, qui scrutait le bus avec un mouvement de tête très lent, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier... Cet homme, Naruto l'aurait reconnu parmi 1'000 autres : c'était Orochimaru (tieeens on t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps toi !! P), le sbire le plus fidèle de sa "mère".  
Naruto sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accéléré tandis qu'il attendait avec une impatience non contenue l'arrêt le plus proche.

" Non... pas déjà non !! Je veux pas y retourner !! " Pensa le blond et guettant discrètement Orochimaru du coin de l'œil, essayant de se faire tout petit.

Le bus s'arrêta bientôt, et Naruto en profita pour se faufiler vers la porte en face de lui. Mais une main retint son épaule...  
Il se retourna, une grimace d'effroi imprimée sur sa face, mais c'était une jeune femme qui l'avait retenu, lui tendant son sac.

- Vous avez oublié ça... Dit-elle, complètement rouge.

Le blond saisit son sac et sortit du bus en toute hâte. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, en se retournant parfois pour s'assuré que personne ne le suivait, et il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, complètement essoufflé. Il ne savait même pas où il était descendu : il observa rapidement les environs, cherchant son souffle, les mains sur les hanches.  
Il était apparemment dans le quartier chic de la ville. Grandes maisons à perte de vue, des jardins immenses, des voitures de luxes parquées devant les habitations, etc...  
Il se redressa après quelques minutes d'observations et il fut surprit pour la deuxième fois de la journée par une main qui se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauté et faire une mine effrayée lorsqu'il se retourna pour découvrir le visage de son intercepteur...

_Ding..._  
" Ah, c'est déjà une heure... Je suis resté bien plus longtemps que je croyais... "  
**P**ensais un beau brun ténébreux répondant au nom de Sasuke. Il était resté tellement longtemps assis là, à observé le rythme de sa ville s'enflammer peu à peu, suivant la vitesse du soleil, réchauffant un temps soit peu l'atmosphère automnal.  
Il aimait tellement ces moments-là... Ça lui donnait l'impression d'entrer en osmose avec sa ville, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.  
Mais bon, les heures sont les heures, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui. Il se leva donc, quelques fourmis s'incrustant aussitôt dans le bas de son dos, dues à sa position tordue qu'il avait sur sa chaise.  
Il se secoua un peu, se dirigea vers la serveuse pour régler son addition et sortit de la boulangerie, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans les formes arabesques que dessinaient les nuages, gris désormais.  
Sasuke n'était pas pressé, comme à son habitude. Il avait envie de marcher un peu, juste histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à ses dilemmes sentimentaux (J'aime mes expressions à la noix... xD). C'est vrai que depuis qu'il était là, son cher voisin ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile : entre lui dicter sa manière de faire, remanier ses gestes et habitudes... Non, ce p'tit blond était décidément trop présent dans sa vie !!  
Mais pas encore assez, en même temps...  
Oui vraiment, Sasuke depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, n'était plus autant sur de ce qu'il pensait, et jonglait entre deux tableaux, entre deux mondes fondamentalement différents. Il se demandait vraiment le comportement à adopter... D'un côté il avait envie de montrer une facette de lui-même un peu plus agréable, d'un autre côté il se disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se rapprocher de lui, parce que se serait une chose bien trop risquée pour son âme : il avait suffisamment perdu d'êtres chers dans sa vie. Merci Itachi.  
Sasuke soupira pour la nième fois de la journée et continue de cheminer dans les ruelles à présent bondées de passants. Il y avait une odeur légère qui flottait dans l'air, donnant une espèce d'ambiance spéciale. Le brun fit un léger sourire caché par son écharpe, et se mordit la lèvre en se laissant aller à une pensée pas très conventionnelle ayant pour sujet principal un certain blondinet aux yeux bleus envoûtants...

- Ka-ka-shiii ! Chantonnait doucerettement (sisi, ça existe comme mot... ça existe depuis 6 secondes !! xD) la voix d'Iruka Umino dans l'escalier de la demeure de... son nouveau petit ami !  
- Ouiii qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Répondit tout aussi mélodieusement la voix d'un certain gris.  
- Le dîner est prêêêêêt !!  
- J'arriiive !!  
(ils sont ridicules !! xD)  
Kakashi fit un sourire satisfait en refermant son gros classeur qui contenait les moyennes trimestrielles de ses élèves. Il sortit de sa chambre en sifflotant un air qu'il avait entendu une fois, qui passait à la radio.  
En arrivant en bas, il passa juste derrière Iruka et lui passa la main dans le bas du dos tout en passant pour prendre les assiettes et couverts pour la table. (il est serviable le titi !! P) Iruka rougit un peu à ce contact, pas encore très habitué à cette nouvelle relation, mais il sourit tout de même en s'essuyant les mains à son tablier rouge. Puis il déposa deux casseroles sur la table et ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas dans une atmosphère détendue et agréable. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent d'abord dans la salle de bain se changer, puis ils montèrent se coucher. Mais arrivés sur le pas de la porte de la chambre à Kakashi, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, se regardant, gênés. Puis le gris toussota légèrement, en souriant en coin, tout en "Zieutant" Iruka qui se tenait les côtes, en regardant au loin, se mordant les lèvres. Kakashi transforma son sourire en sourire narquois, presque sadique... Et saisit Iruka comme les jeunes mariés se portent, et entra dans sa chambre avec un grand coup de pied dans sa porte. Il déposa son "colis" sur son lit deux place, et arrangea les cheveux détachés de son compagnon. Il lui fit un dernier sourire tendre avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le couvrant de baisers par la même occasion que de lui susurrer des mots doux dans son oreille, laissant Iruka soupirer d'aise en pliant sous ses caresses...

L'heure était déjà assez avancée dans l'après-midi quand Sasuke décida d'enfin retourner dans son quartier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait marcher et penser tout le jour... Il repassa devant la petite boulangerie où il avait petit-déjeuner, et il vit que la serveuse accrochait une pancarte "fermé" sur la vitre de l'échoppe.  
" Ah c'est vrai... on est samedi, ils ferment à 6 heures..." Songea Sasuke en poursuivant son chemin. Arrivé au carrefour de son quartier, il tourna à gauche et longea la longue allée de maisons plus grandes les unes que les autres. Il lorgna quelques instants son regard sur l'une d'entre elles, puis se retourna et tourna à nouveau dans un petit dédale de chemins pour pouvoir atteindre sa maison. Des banderoles avec de petits drapeaux de toutes les couleurs reliaient les murs entre eux, faisant office de décoration tandis que Sasuke passait dessous, le regard obstinément vide. Il arriva finalement devant son immense demeure et vit quelqu'un juste devant elle...  
Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la reconnut enfin, et s'approcha d'elle en lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule tout en l'interpellant :

- Hey Naruto !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?? Lui dit-il.  
Le blondinet se retourna en un sursaut, mais sourit finalement quand il vit Sasuke. Il se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de joie.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasu... Répétait-il sans fin, sanglottant, mettant un Uchiwa dans l'embarras.  
- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris !! Dit ce dernier, complètement déboussolé face à un Naruto plus qu'étrange.  
- Sasu... J'ai vraim... il... me... veux pas...  
- Hein ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?  
- Sasuke... je ne veux pas y retourner, s'il te plaît...  
- Hum... Rentrons, on va parler de tout ça tranquillement ok ? Parce que là... je ne comprends pas grand-chose.  
- O-oui... Bégaya cependant Naruto, toujours accroché à la veste de Sasuke.

Ils se levèrent du sol (oui ils étaient tombés... ") et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Le brun retira ses chaussures et dit son habituel :

- Je suis de retour... D'une voix calme, posée, mais qui avait un soupçon de tristesse dans le timbre de sa voix.  
Naruto, surprit, répondit automatiquement :

- Bienvenue chez toi.  
Sasuke se retourna d'un coup, interloqué par la phrase de Naruto. Puis se remit en marche vers la cuisine, le blond sur ses talons.  
Le brun prépara un peu de thé et ils s'assirent au salon, Sasuke prenant son habituelle place face à la baie vitrée, et Naruto allant s'asseoir non loin de lui, sa tasse étroitement serrées entre ses mains.  
Ils attendirent longuement, l'un observant dehors, l'autre observant son visiteur. Puis, Naruto se décida à lâcher le morceau. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un, et il avait décidé que ce quelqu'un serait Sasuke.

- Bon... Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir connaître mon histoire, Sasuke ?? Peut-être que tu ne vas plus me regarder comme avant, si tu sais tout...

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire tout en lui faisant un signe positif de la tête. Le blond poursuivit alors :

- Mes parents son morts lorsque j'était tout petit... C'est à peine si je m'en souviens. C'est une vieille femme qui m'a recueillit, une folle complètement à l'ouest... Elle voulait absolument avoir ma garde, puisque je n'avais ni parrain, ni marraine. Les juges ont donc acceptés sans rien dire : elle avait les moyens.

Sasuke le regarda, le visage sérieux, écoutant attentivement son récit. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans lorsque j'ai dû déménager chez elle... Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Elle n'a pas voulut que j'aille à l'école, c'était donc elle qui m'apprenait ce que je devais savoir, mais le strict minimum. Juste pour que je puisse lui servir au cas ou... Mais un jour, elle est rentrée du boulot... Elle était folle de rage... Je ne l'avait jamais vue autant énervée que ce jour-là...

Sasuke relâcha un peu sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Elle... elle ne voulait pas me faire mal au départ, mais j'ais fais de nombreuses fautes dans mes exercices : c'en à été de trop pour elle... Elle s'est donc levée et elle s'est approchée de moi, d'une lenteur bien trop pesante... J'en frissonne encore rien que d'y penser... Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à ma hauteur... Elle... Elle à respirer un grand coup en m'a frappé au visage. Comme j'étais petit et que je n'ai pas bronché, par peur, elle a recommencé, et encore et encore... Je n'en pouvais plus...

Le brun entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il préféra se taire et laisser Naruto finir son récit.

- Alors depuis ce jour-là à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du boulot j'avais droit à ma raclée quotidienne... Mes plaies n'avaient même pas le temps de cicatriser qu'elles étaient ré-ouvertes par cette horrible femme... On a commencé à aller de villes en villes, ses affaires l'y obligeant. Et puis un autre jour, elle est rentrée du boulot comme d'habitude, moi je serrais les dents à l'idée de ce qui m'attendais, mais j'étais bien loin de la vérité ce jour-là...

Sasuke retint son souffle, craignant le pire. Le blond poursuivit.

- Elle... elle avait amené des amis à elle pour se joindre à la partie, me tabasser à trois c'est vrai que c'est bien mieux...

Naruto sanglota.

- Mais le jour de mes 15 ans j'en ai eu assez... Un jour qu'elle devait rentrer plus tard que prévu, j'en ai profité et je me suis enfui de chez moi. Enfin de chez _elle_. Mais elle eut tôt fait de me rattraper ; mon plan n'était pas assez élaboré... J'ai donc mis au point un plan infaillible pendant deux longues années... et il y a de cela 4 mois, je me suis enfui pour de bon... Enfin pour l'instant...

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard, et Naruto continua.

- Apparemment, comme elle a de nombreuses relations, elle a engagé quelqu'un pour me retrouver... Et aujourd'hui dans le bus, j'ai vu... l'un de ses hommes, l'un de ceux qui me tabassait, dans le temps... il n'y a pas si longtemps, à vrai dire... Je suis donc descendu du bus au premier arrêt, même si je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais, mais il fallait que je lui échappe... Et je me suis retrouvé là, sur le pas de ta porte, sans le savoir, évidemment... Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire...

Sasuke resta sans voix devant tout ce que le blond avait vécu durant sa jeunesse. Lui aussi, avait eu son enfance volée par un être cruel... Lui aussi avait souffert de la solitude, lui aussi avait vécu tant d'horribles choses... Et le brun laissa une larme s'échapper du coin de son œil, et il lâcha sa tasse pour aller prendre dans ses bras Naruto qui était en larmes, lui aussi... Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte et Sasuke posa sa main sur la tête blonde, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait doux, mais qui était plutôt maladroit, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais fais.  
Naruto de son côté, se contenta de s'accrocher au pull de Sasuke, et de se laisser aller à une protection éphémère que lui prodiguait son voisin, que lui prodiguait l'homme dont il était amoureux... Oui, il avait enfin comprit ce que le brun valait à ses yeux, à présent... Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...

**U**ne question se pose systématiquement dans la tête des hommes au moins une fois dans leur vie : Est-ce que quelqu'un m'aime ?  
C'est vrai quoi, est-ce que j'ai une quelconque importance pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne sur cette planète aux milliards d'habitants ?? Est-ce que parmi cet amas d'êtres humains, on ne peut trouver quelqu'un qui ne chérirait rien que nous ?? Pour qui on serait le soleil ?? Pour qui on serait irremplaçable ?? Comment ça se fait qu'on reste indéniablement isolé malgré la population qui nous entoure ?  
Peut-être que c'est notre capacité à être apte pour avoir ce genre de relations qui fait que nous restons indéfiniment seul, qui sait, après tout. Nous ne sommes pas dieu... Kami-sama.  
Ou bien c'est le fait qu'on ait vécu trop de choses horribles dans notre vie pour avoir envie de refaire confiance à quelqu'un sur ce point-ci... Toutes les hypothèses sont évidemment abordables, certaines restent bien plus vraies que d'autres, mais cela appartient à chacun de trouver sa propre raison. Mais en fin de compte, ya-t-il vraiment une raison valable pour être délaissé ?? Voir mal-aimé, sait-on jamais...

Oui, sait-on jamais...

Flash Back

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noir cendrés se tenait sur une balançoire lors d'une soirée chaude et sèche d'été cuisant, le regard amusé perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, cherchant une forme intéressante parmi les nuages. Il adorait rester des heures sur cette balançoire, à observer les nuages paisiblement, tranquillement...  
Cet après-midi là, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que sa mère ne lui avait pas apporter de 4 heures... Quelle importance, il n'avait pas faim de toutes façons. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de manger pour laisser son regard vagabonder tout en rêvant de monts et merveilles...  
Mais cette fois, il commençait à faire un peu frais, et ce jeune garçon avait un peu froid, à vrai dire... C'est vrai qu'à 5 ans et demi (ne pas oublié le demi... xD) on attrape vite froid, c'était son grand frère qui le lui avait dit. Et tout ce que disait son grand frère était vrai.  
Il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa grande maison, histoire de tout de même prendre le souper avec sa famille...  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la bâtisse par la grande porte vitrée du salon, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une aura étrange était présente... Et il y avait une odeur étrange qui flottait dans l'air. Le petit garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais au fond de lui, il était terrifié. Un écho de voix lui vint alors du dessus :  
" Et le petit ? Commença l'un d'elles, grave.  
- On ne sait pas. On ne l'a pas encore retrouvé.  
- Vous pensez que...  
- Non. Ce n'est pas dans le style d'Itachi.  
- Vous le soupçonniez déjà avant, monsieur ?  
- A dire vrai, Itachi faisait partie intégrante de cette espèce de gens mal tournés et dont l'esprit est perverti par une horrible once de cruauté...  
- Oui... Pour en arriver à assassiner sa propre famille, il faut vraiment être horrible... "  
Le jeune garçon, toujours sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre, était pétrifié. Bon certes il n'avait pas compris grand chose de ce que les hommes avaient dit, mais il détestait le ton qu'ils avaient employé. Itachi... Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Non, impossible. Il était son grand frère, son modèle... Et puis si vraiment il avait fait une bêtise, eh bien leur père aurait tôt fait de le punir, comme toujours !  
Mais au fond de lui, le petit garçon savait que ce n'était pas si simple... Il décida donc de monter à l'étage, ignorant son cœur qui tabassait sa cage thoracique. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Arrivé en haut, il vit de a lumière dans la chambre de ses parents... Un homme assez grand, avec des lunettes, était juste à côté de la porte, un rouleau de bande adhésive de couleur jaune fluo entre les mains, un carnet où il y avait des annotations griffonnées à ses pieds. L'enfant déglutit difficilement, et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou le prit soudain, mais il se résigna. Il avança donc d'un pas incertain, les genoux tremblants légèrement. Il pénétra dans la chambres de ses parents, ne se faisant pas même stoppé par l'hommes aux lunettes. L'enfant vit deux hommes un peu plus loin dans la pièce, l'air grave imprégné sur leurs visages. Ils étaient assez grand, et portaient un manteau beige. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune apparemment, remarqua enfin la présence du petit garçon, il courut alors rapidement vers lui, mais l'enfant n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il n'avait d'attention que pour deux choses : les cadavres de ses parents, ensanglantés, allongés sur le sol dans leur propre sang...  
- SASUKE !!  
Et tout devint flou.

Fin du flash back

- Sasuke ? Demanda une voix timide juste à côté de lui.  
Le brun se ressaisit soudainement, se rendant compte qu'il avait lui aussi fondu en larmes dans les bras de son voisin.  
- Ya quoi ?  
- Tu pleures...  
- Et alors ?  
- Ça... Ça fait bizarre de te voir pleurer, Sasuke... Tu es... si distant d'ordinaire...  
- C'est juste que de t'avoir dans mes bras me rappelle des souvenirs...

_Des taches de sangs... _

- Quoi comme souvenirs ? Questionna le blond.  
- Mon...

_Les regards vitreux..._

- Ton quoi ?? Tu peux bien me le dire...  
- Mon passé...

_Itachi..._

- Que s'est-il passé... racontes-moi... Sasuke...

- Sasuke...

_La solitude..._

Et Sasuke, n'en pouvant plus de cette souffrance, empoigna Naruto de ses deux mains et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, pleurant cette fois é chaudes larmes. Larmes que le blond accueillait avec des légères caresses dans le dos de Sasuke.  
Naruto releva le menton du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Si il ne voulait pas lui raconter son passé, alors le blond l'aiderait d'une toute autre façon... Bien plus douce et efficace à la fois. Selon Sakura, il avait vécu seul toute son enfance...  
Naruto redessina dans sa tête les contours du visage fin de Sasuke et il remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux sombres comme l'ébène en place, derrière ses oreilles.  
Puis il se rapprocha un peu de son voisin, et après une fraction d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...  
Le baiser dura bien quelques secondes, secondes où seul Naruto alimentait le contact. Sasuke quant à lui, était pétrifié par le geste si inattendu du blond. Il songea en premier lieu à le repousser, mais petit à petit, il trouva la sensation agréable... Tellement légère...  
Mais voilà, comme il n'avait pas "répondu" à Naruto de son baiser, ce dernier avait cru que le brun n'avait pas du tout aimé... De ce fait, le blond se leva précipitamment, et tout en s'excusant auprès de Sasuke, partit aussi vite qu'il put vers la sortie de la demeure Uchiwa. Une demeure où son habitant ne réalisa que trop tard l'erreur qu'il avait commise, en laissant Naruto partir dans la rue...

Il marchait dans la rue, le petit blondinet. Il marchait dans un chemin de brume, le garçon au regard bleuté. Il marchait dans l'incertitude, Naruto Uzumaki...  
Il était sorti de chez Sasuke depuis une demi-heure déjà. Cheminant dans le dédale infernal de ruelles remplies de maisons plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Il se retrouva, après quelques tournants et sanglots, devant un arrêt de bus. Il prit place sur le petit banc, sous l'abri, près d'une femme qui semblait bien heureuse. Il regarda d'un œil terriblement triste la route grise face à lui, laissant les larmes chaudes s'évader de ses deux perles azur. Il n'avait pas pleuré de cette manière-là depuis si longtemps...  
"- Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune homme ?" Questionna la femme assise près de lui.  
- Non. Répondit simultanément Naruto.  
- Ah... et vous allez où ?  
- Je...  
Le blond ne savait pas. En toute franchise, il ne savait pas où aller. Chez lui ? A quoi bon... Il n'avait plus réellement d'objectif à présent. Son seul et unique but avait été jusquà présent de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer sincèrement... Mai Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, ça, Naruto en avait l'intime conviction. Et puis... Peut-être n'était-il pas même gay ? Qui sait, après tout.  
"- Jeune homme, vous ètes sur que tout va bien ??" Redemanda la femme.  
- Je ne suis sur de rien...  
Et le bus arriva. Naruto grimpa à l'intérieur, se fichant totalement de la destination.  
"Qu'importe..." Songea-t-il en se plaçant près de la fenêtre du fond...

Sasuke était encore pétrifié dans son salon, quand il s'aperçut que Naruto avait bel et bien "débarrassé le plancher". Il se leva en toute hâte et se dépêcha vers son vestibule. Non, ses affaires n'étaient plus là... Le brun jura et enfila rapidement son pardessus. _Il fallait qu'il le rattrape... _  
Sortant sans fermer derrière lui, il chercha rapidement un chemin parmi les maisons environnantes. Il courut à en perdre haleine, même si ça lui brûlait la gorge, même si il avait déjà deux poings à force de courir, il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il jeta quelques coups d'oeils dans tous les coins en espérant repérer sa tête blonde favorite, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne la trouvait pas. Il continua ses recherches et arriva à l'impasse d'une ruelle. Il la reconnut aussitôt : au bout de cette rue, il y avait son arrêt de bus... Sasuke eut soudainement un tilt, et il se remit à courir en direction de l'arrêt en question, le cœur cognant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il en aurait pu percer un trou. Il sa rapprocha enfin d'espérer y reconnaître un Naruto, mais il ne vit que le bus qui stationnait.  
Le brun retroussa rapidement sa manche gauche et regarda l'heure. Mince, le bus part dans 2 minutes... Il accéléra encore le pas, manquant par la de magistralement se péter la gueule sur le béton, mais il continua malgré tout. Arrivé à proximité du bus, il balaya l'intérieur. Il le vit enfin... Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps : le bus commençait à partir.  
"Mais il est en avance d'uuuune minute !! >.Il hurla, espérant que le blond l'entende :  
"- NARUTOOO !!"  
L'interpellé se retourna en un sursaut, et lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, à genou par terre (bé oui... pour finir il est quand même magistralement tombé !! xD) il sentit son estomac aller faire un joli p'tit tour vers sa gorge tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le chauffeur pour qu'il s'arrête. Ce dernier ronchonna un peu, mais en voyant la mine paniquée du blond, stoppa le véhicule et laissa descendre Naruto.  
Celui-ci s'avança rapidement vers un Sasuke toujours au sol, un Sasuke qui n'avait pas remarqué que le bus s'était arrêté quelques instants plus tôt. Il sanglotait, face contre terre tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle.  
Naruto, toujours devant lui, était pétrifié. Il fit cependant les deux derniers pas qui le séparait de Sasuke et ouvrit la bouche pour articuler quelque chose, mais ce fût juste un souffle d'air suraiguë qui sortit. A cette "allocution" Sasuke releva légèrement la tête, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.  
Il ouvrit timidement les yeux et plongea directement dans deux océans azur qui le fixait, une petite lueur d'angoisse au fond d'eux.  
Le brun éclata de rire, et se releva difficilement, avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras, lui murmurant :  
- J'ai cru... j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti...

- Naruto... ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille tu m'entends ?  
- ... ok, je te le promets, Sasuke...

Le brun se recula quelques peu pour voir le visage de son voisin, et après avoir caressé un peu ses contour, il déposa un peu maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se laissa aller à l'étreinte d'un Naruto qui pour une fois, était plus expérimenté que lui dans un domaine...

- SHIKAMARU ! Rugit une femme d'une voix féroce.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai strictement rien trouvé sur votre fils, pas la peine de me crier dessus !!  
- Je sais parfaitement qu'il est dans cette ville !! Et si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité pour n'importe quelle raison, je te préviens que tu vas le payer très cher...  
- Mais enfin, je vous le DIS !! Il n'est PAS dans cette ville !!  
- Bon... Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n0ai pas tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là, Shikamaru...  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je n'ai pas voulu en arriver là... mais tu m'y oblige... j'en suis navré, mon cher Shikamaru...  
- MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS ?!  
La femme prit son téléphone des plus calmement possible et appuya sur une touche, cet air bien trop sérieux pour être innocent. Il reconnaissait cet air...  
" Oh mon dieu... "  
Shikamaru se retourna en toute hâte pour se diriger vers la porte, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fût :  
- Cours, cours seulement Shikamaru, mes hommes te rattraperont à coups sur !! Et sur ce, elle éclata d'un rire malsain, un rire diaboliquement fou...  
Le brun ne se retourna pas, il courut comme un dératé vers les escaliers de service, il était persuadé qu'elle ferait condamné l'ascenseur. Il enjamba chacune des barrières du sombre boyau qui descendait en colimaçon et arrive devant une fenêtre. Reculant quelques peu, il voulut l'enfoncée, mais deux bras puissants le retint. Shikamaru, prit de peur, gigota dans tous les sens pour se libérer de son agresseur, et pour finir, alors que l'homme tentait de l'étrangler, il saisit ses clefs dans sa poche et les planta violement dans la main de l'homme. Ce dernier hurla de douleur tandis que le métal faisait couler un flot abondant de sang sur le brun.  
Shikamaru se détacha enfin de lui, et en récupérant ses clefs il défonça la fenêtre et sortit sur un avant toit. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le deuxième avant toit et en sautant, le choc d'atterrissage fût horrible. Un cri perçant s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il regardait sa jambe ensanglantée. Il était tombé sur une antenne téléphonique.  
Il se releva avec peine, la douleur le prenant dans tous les membres de son corps, se répercutant dans sa jambe droite. Il arriva devant son scooter qu'il essaya d'embriller, mais en voyant les hommes en noir arrivés, il se dépêcha plutôt vers un taxi arrêté non loin de là. Il grimpa dedans et hurla au chauffeur de démarrer. Shikamaru reprit son souffle tout en lorgnant sa plaie, et il laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il indiquait au chauffeur où il devait le déposer. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Naruto... Elle devait sans doute être au courant, et elle n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer avec ses grands chevaux pour embarquer le blond vers une fin certaine...  
Arrivé devant son immeuble, il paya le taxi, et se traîna sur le pas de la porte. Ce matin, il l'avait entendu partir très tôt, et le connaissant, il ne pensait pas qu'il était déjà rentré. Shikamaru regarda le ciel, implorant une quelconque aide, et s'assoupit, le poids de sa douleur devenant trop pesant pour lui...

" - Sasuke... tu voudrais pas qu'on se lève maintenant ? Demanda un p'tit blond tout content au dit Sasuke.  
- Oui... se serait bien, en effet...  
- Parce que le béton comme ambiance, c'est pas géant quand même... "  
Le brun éclata d'un rire léger et embrassa rapidement Naruto avant de se lever et de tendre sa main ouverte vers son petit protégé, et que le blond ne tarda pas de saisir et de s'approprier tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la maison du brun. Mais soudain, ce dernier se retourna vers Naruto et lui demanda, l'œil pétillant :  
- Tu veux pas me montrer où tu habites ?? Je meurs d'envie de découvrir ton chez-toi !! P  
Le blond eut la vision de son bordel horripilant dans sa tête, et, en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke en voyant ce désastre, il lui dit :  
- Euuuh... bah écoute pas aujourd'hui, mais une autre fois ok ? Heum... il faudrait que j'y aille maintenant... j'ai encore...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'embrassait langoureusement. Après quelques instants privilégiés, le blond lâcha, encore surprit :  
- C'est que tu commencerais presque à devenir excellent Sasuke !!  
- C'est parce que j'ai un très, très bon professeur...  
- Héhé, merci Sasuke !! P  
- Bon, je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt dans ce cas... si j'ai bien compris ?  
- Oui, si tu veux !  
- Alors allons-y !  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient vers l'arrêt en question. Ils s'assirent sur le petit banc en bois, et discutèrent tranquillement. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver, et Naruto se leva pour le prendre.  
Juste avant de grimper dedans, il se tourna vers Sasuke et, tout sourire lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de monter dans le bus.  
Le brun regarda Naruto s'en aller au loin, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la ville, puis il repartit chez lui les mains dans les poches, et ceux qui l'ont croisé à ce moment-là, ont pu apercevoir un magnifique sourire trôner sur ses lèvres d'ange...

" Arrêt 34, Ruelle Manson..."  
Naruto releva la tête en souriant toujours, les écouteurs de son mp3 toujours bien enfoncées dans ses oreilles, écoutant son groupe favori sans se lasser. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, descendant du bus tout en humant l'odeur de dioxyde de carbone de sa très chère ville. Il contourna son arrêt et longea la longue ruelle qui commençait à s'assombrir gentiment, au rythme du soleil.  
Naruto regarda un instant le ciel bleu gris qui surplombait tout, et sourit en repensant à la tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec Sasuke.  
La joie, voilà ce qui habitait le cœur du petit blond qui marchait sans se soucier de l'avenir, ni même de sa mère qui pourtant se rapprochait à grands pas... mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore... oui, pas encore...  
Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit croisement avant d'arriver devant son immeuble. Il avança les derniers mètres, se réjouissant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Shikamaru. Mais en arrivant devant sa porte, Naruto ne put retenir un cri d'effroi : devant ses yeux ébahis, Shikamaru gisait sur les escaliers, baignant dans son sang qui coulait abondamment d'une de ses jambes... Il avait l'air endormi.  
Naruto se précipita vers son voisin de palier et lui prit la main tandis qu'il essayait vainement de le réveiller avec des paroles. Il le secoua un peu par les épaules, et le brun se réveilla en un sursaut, tout en hurlant de douleur. Le blond sans le faire exprès avait effleuré sa plaie à la jambe... C'était en fait ça qui avait réveillé ce pauvre Shikamaru.  
Naruto l'aida à se relever, tandis qu'il lui demandait des explications sur son état. Mais le brun ne put que lâcher une courte phrase entrecoupée : " J't'expliquerais... ça... une fois chez moi..." Souffla-t-il, complètement à bout de force, et la face blanche comme un linge. Le blond le traîna donc avec peine jusqu'à son appartement.  
Arrivés tous deux à l'intérieur, Naruto déposa son "colis" sur le lit du brun, qu'il trouva facilement. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau fraîche (... cette phrase à une connotation très bizarre... ahem) qu'il apporta à Shikamaru.  
Ce dernier essaya du mieux qu'il put d'avaler le liquide, mais la moitié se déversait dans son cou.  
" - Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Shikamaru ? "

- Dis-moi, j't'en prie...  
- Ta...mère...

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant ça, et resta pétrifié devant ces mots.  
"_Comment connaît-elle Shikamaru ??_" Pensa-t-il.

- Ecoute... ne te pose pas trop de questions... Elle sait que tu es en ville... Je t'expliquerais plus en détails plus... tard, si tu veux bien...  
- ... Mais... Bon très bien.  
- Naruto... elle est vraiment... ugh (xD bruitages de merde désolée) vraiment très en colère...

- Bon... il faut que tu partes avant...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'appartement, faisant grincer la porte en un bruit horrible, et faisant trembler d'effroi Naruto et Shikamaru...

- Je suis rentré ! Sifflota Sasuke en pénétrant dans son chez-lui, humant l'odeur de sa maison.  
- Monsieur Sasuke ? Monsieur Sasuke tout va bien ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous...  
- Je vais très bien, merci Chiyo !  
- Vous ètes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal, monsieur, sans vouloir paraître indiscrète...  
- Ow, vous pourriez bien me dire que mon cher frère est revenu que je ne broncherais même pas !  
- Monsieur aurait-il... ?  
Sasuke éclata de rire à cette phrase et la vieille femme en eut des frissons, "Monsieur Sasuke" n'avait pas rit depuis... ce fameux jour.  
- Non Chiyo, je suis en pleine forme... J'ai croisé un ange ce matin !  
- Pardon ?  
- Ce n'est rien...  
- Ça fait vraiment très plaisir de voir Monsieur Sasuke être heureux... Sanglota-t-elle  
- A moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, Chiyo...  
- Mais dites, monsieur Sasuke, qui est-ce ?  
- Il s'appelle Naruto.  
- Il, monsieur ?  
- Oui, il... Répondit le brun en fermant les yeux, pour se remémorer le sourire de son blondinet.  
- Oh... bon alors je vais préparer du thé pour vous et votre ami, monsieur !!  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Chiyo ! Il n'est pas avec moi pour le moment.  
- Ah c'est dommage... Bon tant pis dans ce cas... Monsieur à besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Non, je te remercie !  
- Bon très bien, dites-le moi, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose !  
- J'y penserais, Chiyo...

Et Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chambre, et en se dirigeant vers la lucarne, regarda le ciel bleu gris défilé devant ses yeux... Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller... Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec Naruto maintenant... ?

- Naruto... Tu as entendu ce bruit ? Chuchota discrètement Shikamaru en se redressant quelques peu.  
- Oui... Répondit le blond sur le même ton.  
- Il faut... vas chercher dans ce carton là, il y a un téléphone, prends le.  
Naruto s'exécuta et prit ledit téléphone. Shikamaru avait la mine inquiète, il écoutait l'étranger avancer dans son petit appartement... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore déballé la totalité de ses cartons, ce qui leur faisait une espèce de muraille.  
Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto et lui dit, le plus bas qu'il pu :  
- Appelle quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais il faut prévenir quelqu'un !  
Naruto hocha la tête et commença le numéro de Kiba, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas celui de Sasuke.  
La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois, et Naruto commença à paniquer que Kiba n'aie pas son téléphone avec lui ou bien qu'il ne soit pas à portée... Mais soudain, le brun lui répondit enfin.  
- Kiba Inuzuka ?  
- Kiba ! C'est Naruto... il faut que tu viennes chez moi... tout de suite s'il te plais !!  
- Wowowoooow !! C'est quoi c'te voix toute basse ?  
- Kiba je t'en prie... viens !  
- Mais pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce qu...  
Mais Shikamaru avait posé sa main sur sa bouche : l'homme était juste à côté d'eux. Le brun raccrocha discrètement le téléphone tandis qu'il sentait la peur monter en lui, et que les goûtes de sueurs lui perlaient sur le front. L'homme était juste derrière la "muraille de carton", mais le haut de sa tête était bien visible. Naruto le fixait d'un œil angoissé et stressé...  
"Sasuke... Kiba... N'importe qui... au secours..." Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, et priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'homme ne se tourne pas pour regarder derrière la pile impressionnante de cartons en tout genre...

- Monsieur Sasukeee ?  
Ledit Sasuke se redressa en un bond de sa chaise et répondit à Chiyo, les yeux se plantant dans un point invisible contre le mur de la cage d'escalier.  
" Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
- Je vais rentrer, monsieur Sasuke... Au revoir !  
- Ah... au revoir Chiyo...  
- J'ai préparé un souper pour vous !! Je l'ai déposé dans le frigidaire !  
- Merci pour tout...  
Et le brun entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur la vieille femme, et il se replaça dans sa chaise de bureau, fermant les yeux tout en essayant de dessiner dans sa tête les formes de Naruto...  
Depuis que Sasuke l'avait rencontré, beaucoup de choses dans sa vie avaient changées considérablement. C'est fou ce qu'une simple présence peut avoir comme influence sur le monde nous entourant.  
Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Naruto au "Café des Lilas"... A cette pensée, un léger sourire vint pointer le bout de son nez. Et tandis repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec le blond, une véritable euphorie s'empara de lui. Il se leva, attrapa son blouson et sortit de chez lui.  
Il se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus, et attendit un moment... Lorsque le véhicule arriva, Sasuke grimpa dedans et redescendit quelques arrêts plus tard, en plein centre-ville. Il prit quelques tournant et arriva enfin dans la grande rue piétonne centrale. Après quelques minutes de marche tranquille, il arriva enfin devant l'enseigne qu'il voulait atteindre. Il observa les jolies lettres dorées qui formaient ce nom désormais si important pour Sasuke : " _Le Café des Lilas _". Sasuke fit un petit sourire satisfait et entra dans le petit tea-room.  
Il se dirigea directement vers "sa" place et s'assit. Gaara ne tarda pas à venir prendre sa commande, et le brun lui demanda la même chose qu'à son habitude. Quelque chose retint l'attention de Sasuke quand il posa ses yeux sur le patron, Kiba, qui était un peu plus loin vers le petit vestibule dans l'arrière salle... Il semblait inquiet tandis qu'il avait l'air au téléphone avec quelqu'un...

"Pfff... j'aimerais encore dormir moi... Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Gaara pour me prêter main forte, sinon je serais mort depuis bien longtemps !" Pensait un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts, tout en écrivant dans un gros cahier rouge sang.  
- Hem... Kiba ? Est-ce que tu as recommandé des déca' ? Je me rappelle plus si je l'avais marqué dans le registre... Lui demanda justement Gaara.  
- Attends deux minutes, je vérifie...  
Au fil des mois où Gaara avait commencé son travail dans le petit café, il avait vraiment fait preuve d'une grande persévérance. Et pourtant, Kiba n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire rapidement des éloges à quelqu'un.  
- Oui, ils devraient arriver la semaine prochaine... normalement.  
- Ah okay, merci Kiba !  
- Y'a pas de quoi.  
Le rouge lui répondit d'un simple sourire, et il repartir arranger la salle pour les clients qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Kiba rangea donc son registre et alla à son tour dans la salle. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, les premiers clients arrivèrent. Et la journée commença de bon train, mettant un peu de vie dans ce café si mort quand il n'y a personne à l'intérieur... Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, quelqu'un que Gaara reconnut instantanément entra dans l'établissement.  
" Ah ! Sasuke est venu... dommage que Naruto ne soit pas là aujourd'hui..." Pensa-t-il.  
Le rouge voulut intercepter Kiba pour le lui dire, mais ce dernier semblait s'être volatilisé. Gaara fronça les sourcils, mais il se ressaisit immédiatement et alla prendre la commande de Sasuke, même si il la connaissait déjà.  
Kiba de son côté était retourné dans le vestibule pour y chercher des serviettes, il n'y en avait plus pour les petits fours. Il avait enfin mis la main sur un paquet qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il sursauta et grommela quelques peu, se redressant.  
Il ressortit du vestibule et regarda l'écran de son téléphone : Numéro inconnu.  
" Un numéro inconnu ? Hn... Bon on verra bien. " Pensa le brun.  
- Kiba Inuzuka ? Dit-il d'un voix à demi assurée.  
- Kiba ! C'est Naruto... il faut que tu viennes chez moi... tout de suite s'il te plais !!

" _Naruto ?_ "

- Wowowoooow !! C'est quoi c'te voix toute basse ?  
- Kiba je t'en prie... viens !  
- Mais pourquoi donc ?

" Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré... "

- Parce qu...

" Hein ? Il a raccroché... Etrange... il avait l'air paniqué... "  
Kiba remit son portable dans sa poche et scruta rapidement la salle pour essayer de trouver Gaara, il fallait qu'il aille chez Naruto pour savoir de quoi il en retournait... Mais son œil accrocha une forme bien plus utile que Gaara : Sasuke, le voisin et soupirant de ce cher blond.  
" _Parfait !_ "

Le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kiba, puis décida de plutôt boire le cappuccino que Gaara venait de lui apporter. Mais il eut à peine le loisir d'avaler une gorgée qu'une rafale terrifiante lui arrivait dessus :  
- SASUKE ! Lui beugla Kiba en gigotant.  
- Hn ?? S'passe quoi ?  
J'adore les phrases **hy-per** intelligentes de Sasuke... xD  
- C'est Naruto !  
Là, le brun tiqua et se redressa sur son siège, démontrant un sérieux jamais vu auparavant.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je crois qu'il a des problèmes, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, il avait une voix vraiment très étrange !  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Que j'aille chez lui, que c'était urgent !  
- Il a dit pourquoi ?  
- Non, quand je lui ai demandé, ça a raccroché !  
- Ce n'est pas le genre à Naruto de faire ça...  
- C'est ce que je me suis dis.  
- Bon, dis-moi où il habite, je vais aller le voir !  
- Non, on y va ensemble.  
Sasuke parut sceptique, mais il se dit que pour le blond, il pouvait bien faire une concession.  
- Ok.  
- Très bien, alors allons-y, je crains le pire...  
L'Uchiwa se leva, prit sa veste et ils partirent tout deux vers l'appartement du blond. Arrivés tout deux là-bas, ils virent les taches de sang sur le perron...  
Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur et une peur intense lui prit l'estomac. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva devant la petite porte de l'appartement de Naruto... Mais il remarqua que celle d'à côté était ouverte... Kiba et lui se séparèrent, l'Inuzuka allant explorer l'appartement du blond, et Sasuke celui d'à côté...

Shikamaru et Naruto étaient en sueur, ils étaient terrifiés, et osaient à peine respirer, de peur de faire trop de bruit par cette simple action.  
L'homme avançait d'une façon bien trop lente, et bien trop calculée pour être juste "_pour faire un tour de reconnaissance_". Il savait pertinemment que celui, ou plutôt ceux qu'il cherchait se trouvaient là. Mais une interpellation le fit se retourner :  
- Hey vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène... Et lorsque Naruto le vit, il eut une boule horrible qui s'incrusta dans son ventre.  
Mais l'homme n'accorda pas de réponse au brun, il sortit de dessous de sa veste un revolver qu'il dirigea vers Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut en apercevant l'arme, mais il fronça les sourcils, déterminé comme jamais.  
Naruto quant à lui, ne sentit pas son sang faire un tour qu'il s'élançait entre Sasuke et l'homme.

_Et le coup de feu retentit._

Vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué, au moins une fois dans votre vie, à quel point les choses semblent étranges parfois. Comment les personnes changent en si peu de temps, comme les lieux évoluent dans notre monde qui pourtant lui, n'accélère pas l'allure pour autant, ou bien simplement comment le comportement d'une personne peut changer vis-à-vis de vous, suivant les évènements qui se sont déroulés entre vous deux ?  
C'est une réalité. Une simple (excusez mon vocabulaire... ") putain de vérité qui nous ronge petit à petit, nous enlevant tout ce qui peut nous rendre un quotidien bien tissé. Mais c'est bien connu, " Rien n'est constant, excepté le changement " !  
Et c'est précisément cette philosophie que les braves gens comme vous et moi essayons, du mieux que nous pouvons du moins, d'appliquer chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute...  
Peut-être bien chaque instant, qui sait. Enfin...  
C'est sur ce genre de pensées que divaguait un brunot aux cheveux long, appuyé contre le rebord froid d'une des lucarnes du toit de sa maison. Il regardait paisiblement le ciel grisâtre qui s'étendait au dessus de lui, une brise légère faisant virevolter quelques mèches foncées. Il entendit bientôt une voix l'appeler en bas :

" – Iruka ? S'il te plaît, tu pourrais fermer la fenêtre ? Ça fait courant d'air, et on s'les caille ici !! "

Ledit Iruka sourit un moment en fermant les yeux, puis rentra à nouveau dedans, fermant la lucarne glacée.

" – Voilà Kakashi, c'est fait... " Répondit le brun en descendant de son piedestral (j'vous l'jure, ça s'écrit quasi comme ça... ") se replongeant dans la réalité après s'être laissé bercer par une douce rêverie.  
Il sentit une bonne odeur lui monter aux narines, et il sourit à nouveau tandis qu'il se mettait déjà en route pour la cuisine, à l'étage du bas. En sortant de sa chambre, il passa de nouveau devant celle close. Il s'arrêta quelques instant devant elle, et la regarda de haut en bas.

" _Qu'est-ce que Kakashi peut bien vouloir cacher dans cette pièce... _" Pensa Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

Ne résistant plus à sa curiosité, il fit d'abord un pas, puis un autre, et sa main frôla la poignée. Il allait la refermer sur elle quand le gris l'appela une fois encore pour qu'il vienne manger. Le brun se recula donc en un sursaut, et se dépêcha d'arriver dans la cuisine :

" – Me voilà Kakashi ! Dit un Iruka tout souriant.  
- Ah, eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt dis donc !! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore en haut ?  
- J'aime beaucoup regarder par la lucarne de ta...  
- Notre chambre. Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter encore ? Coupa Kakashi avec un regard tendre.  
- ... Peut-être encore une fois de plus... "

A cette réponse, le gris s'assit en posant les deux casseroles sur la table, souriant en coin à son homme.  
Le repas étant pris, (bien repu !! xD) Kakashi s'adressa à Iruka, sur le pas de la porte :  
" – Hem... Je dois aller acheter quelques fournitures scolaires pour la semaine prochaine... Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
- Non c'est bon, je reste ici ! A tout à l'heure Kakashi !  
- ... Tu es certain ? Demanda le gris, avec une moue un peu déçue.  
- Oui, certain. Allons... Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir pendant 6 mois quand même !!  
Kakashi pouffa légèrement, et tout en donnant un baiser à son bien-aimé, il prit son manteau et sorti de la maison, un petit air guilleret sur le visage alors qu'une petite fumée s'échappait de sa bouche à cause du froid.  
Iruka de son côté rangea la table et fit la vaisselle, puis il s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon pour y corriger quelques interrogations... Mais il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose le tracassait...  
Depuis quelques jours déjà, il mourrait d'envie de découvrir le secret de "la chambre du milieu", ça le hantait et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pourtant d'ordinaire, il n'était pas de nature très curieuse, mais là... Il sentait que c'était de quelque chose de capital qui s'y trouvait.  
Le brun se leva donc, et rangea ses inters non corrigées dans sa mallette, avant d'entamer le parcours du combattant jusqu'à la chambre close. Il lui semblait que chaque pas qu'il faisait était un véritable défi pour lui. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure dans sa poitrine, et il respirait fort.  
Arrivé devant ladite porte, il resta pantelant devant elle, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une œuvre d'art inestimable. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté : il ne s'était jamais senti autant stressé de toute sa vie. C'est fou ce qu'une simple porte peut avoir comme effet... Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle porte ; c'était une porte qui cachait un mystère. Mystère qu'Iruka avait la ferme intention de résoudre !  
Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il s'avança lentement vers la porte. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée couleur or, et tourna légèrement. Un déclic se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit de tout son grand.  
Iruka, toujours autant excité à l'idée de savoir enfin le contenu de la pièce, avança lentement. Sa déception fut encore plus grande que sa joie lorsqu'il découvrit... une chambre. Un chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, seulement qu'il y avait une fine pellicule sur tout les meubles l'occupant.  
Le brun s'avança dans la petite chambre faiblement éclairée, et il tira les rideaux couverts de poussière pour y voir un peu plus clair.  
Une fois la pièce plus visible, il observa plus attentivement les lieux... Il devait forcément y avoir une explication ! Kakashi ne cacherait pas une simple chambre quand même !!  
Iruka continua son inspection, et il arriva devant une petite commode. Un vieux miroir se dressait juste au dessus d'elle, et Iruka le frotta un peu pour y voir plus clair. En faisant ce geste, quelque chose tomba à terre. Le brun, curieux, se pencha pour ramasser "l'objet non identifié". Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille photo, jaunie légèrement par le temps.  
Iruka plissa les yeux et passa sa main sur la photographie abîmée. Deux jeunes hommes y étaient figés. L'un d'eux avait un immense sourire tandis qu'il tenait par les épaules l'autre, qui lui avait une glace dans la main.

" _Ils ont l'air heureux... _"

Après encore quelques coups d'oeils à la photo, Iruka réalisa avec une certaine surprise que l'homme qui tenait les épaules de l'autre n'était autre que Kakashi !! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite premièrement parce qu'il avait encore son second œil, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur la joue. Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, c'était bien lui, en plus jeune.  
Iruka le regarda plus attentivement...

" _... Il a l'air heureux... Mais qui est le deuxième homme ? _"

C'est vrai. Kakashi ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un autre colocataire, ou bien d'un frère caché, ni quoi que se soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Et c'est à cet instant que le brun se rendit compte à quel point il connaissait peu Kakashi... Il en tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, faisant par là même de petites bourrasques de moutons de poussière, ce qui le fit légèrement toussoter.

" _Kakashi... Qu'est-ce que tu me cache... _" Pensa le brun avant de commencer à sangloter, laissant tombé quelques larmes sur la vieille photographie...

Il resta dans cette position, à tourner sans cesse les mêmes questions dans sa tête, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et la voix de son colocataire résonner :  
" – Je suis rentré Irukaaa !! Où es-tu ? "  
Mais le gris n'eut comme réponse que les échos des sanglots du brun, qui venaient d'en haut.  
Kakashi laissa tomber son sac de commissions (pauvres feuilles et crayons... é.è) et sauta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, mais lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il fut figé sur place.

" _Non... non... _**_Non_**" Pensa Kakashi en suppliant intérieurement.

Il s'avança avec lenteur de la pièce du milieu, sentant ses entrailles se tordre en lui.

" _Ob... Iruka... _"

Le gris arriva sur le seuil de la porte anciennement close. Et il lorgna à l'intérieur. Iruka était là, à genoux par terre, serrant entre ses mains une photographie que le gris reconnu instantanément. C'était une image de lui et Obito, lorsqu'ils avaient été à leur premier rendez-vous. Ça remontait tellement loin... Le gris sentit les larmes remontées à la simple pensée d'Obito, mais son esprit l'en empêcha, le faisant rebaisser les yeux sur son ami.  
Quand il voulut prendre la parole, il fut coupé par Iruka, qui mi-pleurant, mi-rageant lui lança :

" – Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?? POURQUOI ? "

Kakashi ne sut que répondre. Il resta planté là, ne sachant pas quoi faire, refermant et ré ouvrant sa bouche, mais n'arrivait pas à parler. C'est comme si aucun son n'était décidé à sortir ce soir-là...

" – Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis... tu ne me fais donc pas... confiance ?? " Reprit Iruka sur sa lancée.

Là encore, ce fut comme une flèche tirée droit dans le cœur du gris, qui commençait de nouveau à avoir des larmes dans les yeux, lui brouillant à demi la vue.

" – Réponds-moi... Kakashi... "

Là, l'autre n'en put plus. Il tomba à terre lui aussi, et se traîna vers le brun à genoux, le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer par la même occasion.

" – Iruka... Iruka je veux bien te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes que tu ne changeras pas d'opinion sur moi après ça...  
- Tu as ma parole...  
- Bon... "

Kakashi se redressa quelques peu, essuyant ses larmes ainsi que celles de son brun et s'assit sur ce qui fut le lit d'Obito. Iruka s'assit plus confortablement et montra à Kakashi qu'il était prêt.  
Le gris prit une grande respiration, et commença son récit :

" – Tout à commencer il y a longtemps, lorsque j'étais au lycée. Il y avait un élève dans ma classe avec qui je m'entendais... très bien, va-t-on dire. Il n'avait plus de parents, et voyageait de famille en famille, mais celle qu'il avait en ce temps-là ne lui convenait pas. J'ai hérité de cette maison lors de la mort de mon père, et puisque j'avais des chambres en trop, je lui ai proposé qu'il emménage avec moi. Les mois ont passé... et nous sommes devenus inséparables. Il était mon amant... "

Iruka se raidit quelques peu et devint légèrement blanc, mais il fit signe à Kakashi de continuer son récit.

" – Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que nous étions "ensembles" et malgré les moqueries de notre entourage, nous vivions parfaitement heureux dans cette maison, seuls. Et un soir, j'avais décidé de le demander en mariage. Mais voilà, ce soir-là la route était glissante, et coup du destin, un camion nous est rentré dedans. J'ai perdu mon œil et ai hérité de cette cicatrice, mais Obito est tombé dans un coma profond...  
- Alors il s'appelait Obito ?  
- Oui...  
- ... Bon... il est tombé dans un coma profond... ensuite ?  
- J'allais le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, entretenant les fleurs, lui tenant compagnie. J'étais persuadé que d'une façon ou d'un autre, il savait que j'étais là pour lui. Mais un jour... je suis entré dans sa chambre comme à mon habitude, mais au lieu de le trouvé, j'ai vu une femme en train de faire son lit : vide. Elle m'a apprit qu'il était décédé dans la nuit précédente...  
- ... Kakashi...  
- Donc depuis j'évite tout contact et...  
- Tu évites également de venir dans cette pièce vu qu'elle était la chambre d'Obito... J'ai juste ?

- Kakashi... c'est bien triste, ton histoire... Mais tu aurais dû m'en parlé, on aurait remonté cette épreuve ensemble !  
- Tu n'avais pas à porter ce poids à ma place, Iruka... Je t'aime et j'ai tellement peut de te perdre, comme...  
- Comme tu as perdu Obito ?  
- Oui...  
- Mais moi, je ne vais pas mourir Kakashi.

- Et je t'aime aussi.

- Et je veux te rendre heureux...  
- Iruka...  
- Kakashi je t'aime de tout mon cœur...  
- Moi aussi... "

Iruka regarda Kakashi dans les yeux, et il s'avança vers lui pour lui donner un baiser, un baiser qui fut tendre et agréable, puis il se sépara du gris et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

" – Et je meurs d'envie de passé ma vie avec _toi_... "

C'est sur cette phrase qu'ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre d'Obito, la scellant de sa clef, et jetant ladite clef par la fenêtre, parce qu'ils veulent partir sur de nouvelles bases, construire leur vie à deux...

**V**ous savez ce que l'ont ressent quand on entend un coup de feu tiré sur nous ?  
On a l'impression que tout s'arrête autour de nous, que plus rien de compte, que tout se confond, que le monde stoppe sa course.  
On a l'impression d'être une coquille vide, on ne peut plus se concentrer... Un coup de feu, c'est la pire chose que l'homme ait jamais inventée...

Quand Naruto avait vu l'homme en noir braqué son arme sur Sasuke, il n'avait pas réfléchis ni pensé une seule seconde : son corps avait agis à sa place. Bravant le danger à sa place, et redoutant le bruit du coup de feu, et lorsqu'il le perçut, il s'attendit presque à voir une lumière blanche et il pensa juste :

" _Voilà... c'est la fin... _"

Mais quand le blond avait ré-ouvert ses yeux, il avait vu la plus terrifiante et soulageante des choses : l'homme en noir était couché par terre, inerte, un cercle rouge se formant petit à petit autour de lui. _Mort_.  
Shikamaru, claudiquant à moitié faisait place derrière son cadavre, un revolver fumant dans sa main droite, se tenant la jambe de son autre bras. Il était couvert de sueur, mais il prit tout de même le courage de dire :

" – Vous allez bien tous les deux ? "

Sasuke lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif lent, les yeux encore hypnotisés par le cadavre sur le sol. Quant à Naruto il fit un oui de la tête répétitif, se resserrant contre son brun, un tantinet apeuré.

" – Qu'allons-nous faire à présent, Shikamaru ? Questionna Sasuke, reprenant son air impassible.  
- Nous allons tout d'abord nous débarrasser de lui... Dit il en désignant du bout de son canon l'homme au sol. Puis nous irons chez toi, si tu veux bien...  
- Aucun souci.  
- Mais dites-moi... et pour ma mère ? Demanda Naruto à mi-voix, recourbé sur Sasuke.  
- On va s'en charger... Je crois qu'elle a assez commis de dégâts comme ça dans sa vie... C'est pour ça qu'on va aller chez Sasuke.  
- Ah ok... Répondit le blond peu sur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Toute la p'tite troupe se mit en route pour la demeure Uchiwa, en taxi. Shikamaru essayait de panser sa plaie comme il le pouvait, mais c'était loin d'être facile.  
Qu'avaient-ils fait du cadavre ? Bah pour l'instant, ils l'avaient juste déplacé dans un coin de l'appartement de Shikamaru, l'heure n'étant pas aux "planquage de cadavre", mais au "soignage de blessure chez le petit ami du voisin", et surtout, au "planifiage du cas de la mère du précédent voisin".  
Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le portail de la maison de Sasuke, et ce dernier paya le taxi avant d'aider, en compagnie de Naruto à transporter Shikamaru à l'intérieur de la demeure.  
L'occupant principal des lieux alla directement chercher de quoi soigner le détective et ils le bandèrent avec quelques rouleaux, après avoir désinfecté sa plaie béante.  
Puis Shikamaru reprit la parole, l'ambiance étant un peu tendue. (remarque c'est compréhensible, ya eu un meurtre quoi... xD)

" – Bon... Que proposez-vous pour la mère ?  
- ... J'en sais rien. Répondit Naruto, blanc comme un linge.  
- Moi j'ai éventuellement une solution, mais j'dis pas que ça va forcément vous plaire...  
- On t'écoute, de toutes façons au point où on en est... Répliqua Shikamaru.  
- On pourrait tout simplement prévenir la police, peut-être ? Suggéra Sasuke en les regardant en coin.  
- Moui... Appeler la police et aller en éclaireurs avant eux...  
- Exactement, et puisque tu es détective... Tu devrais facilement arriver à obtenir quelque chose non ?  
- Sisi... Je vais bien trouvé quelque chose... Je peux emprunter ton téléphone ?  
- Fais seulement... "

Shikamaru se leva donc, toujours en boitant et se dirigea vers la pièce que le brun lui indiquait du bout du doigt.  
Une fois seuls, les deux amoureux n'osèrent se jeter un regard. Ils étaient terrifiés, autant l'un que l'autre. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'était vraiment pas banal... Naruto triturait fiévreusement ses doigts, tremblants légèrement tandis que Sasuke l'observait de long en large, lui aussi assez nerveux.  
Ce fût finalement le brun qui s'élança en premier :

" – Ça va.. ? Tenta-t-il.  
- A part que je viens de voir un meurtre et que c'est entièrement de ma faute, oui je vais très bien.  
- Naruto...  
- Non ya pas de Naruto qui tienne !! C'est ma faute... c'est ma faute... ma _seule_ faute... Sasuke... "

Et le blond fondit en larme, se tenant la tête entre les genoux, assis sur le canapé si blanc de Sasuke. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer en lui susurrant des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortantes au creux de son oreille, essayant de se calmer lui-même par la même occasion.

Shikamaru revint quelques instant plus tard, et en les voyant dans cette position préféra rester un peu sur le pas de la porte.  
Il était vrai que lui, en tant que détective, avait été habitué à voir ce genre de chose durant son entraînement. Mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas autant résistant, surtout quand on a un passé autant lourd qu'eux deux. Le brun ferma les yeux et repensa à cette fameuse scène. Tout s'était passé si vite : l'homme qui sort son arme, Naruto qui se précipite entre Sasuke et son assaillant, lui qui saute sur la table pour y attraper en quatrième vitesse son pistolet avant de tirer...  
Ça s'était fait de justesse, il s'en était fallu de peu et Naruto était à la place de l'homme dans son appartement.

Shikamaru releva la tête, et entra dans le salon en s'exprimant :

" – J'ai appelé mon patron. Il dit qu'il avait déjà enquêté sur elle, et elle avait déjà eut des antécédents dans le passé pour violence physique... Il va envoyer une équipe d'élite, et pendant que nous l'occuperons du mieux que l'on peut, ils lui tireront dessus. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a de gros risques... Mais c'est notre seule option. Est-ce que vous me suivez, ou non ? "

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, toujours enlacés, et ils dirent d'une même voix un oui sonore, avant de se relever.  
L'heure approchait... Ils allaient peut-être jouer leur vie...

" _Mère... Je vais enfin vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce... _"

Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto étaient encore tous trois dans le salon de l'Uchiwa quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ils se crispèrent d'un coup et se jetèrent des regards furtifs, avant que le brun aux cheveux long de se décide à agir, durcissant son regard.  
Il sortit son révolver d'un revers de manche et fit signe aux deux autres de ne pas bouger. Ils tremblaient trop pour répondre, mais Shikamaru leur faisait confiance.  
Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée, toujours en claudiquant légèrement, traversant le vestibule où trônaient quelques taches de sang à cause de sa blessure.  
Shikamaru se mit juste derrière la porte et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait au dehors, les mains se recroquevillant nerveusement autour de son arme. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre à côté de la porte, et reconnut aussitôt la personne au dehors. Il ouvrit la porte en son grand, rebaissant son arme, et clama au visiteur intempestif :

" – Entre, Kiba. "

Le patron, les traits crispés, avança presque de façon mécanique, tremblant légèrement. Le détective se douta que Kiba avait du découvrir le cadavre dans son appartement, quand il y était allé avec Sasuke.  
Pendant le trajet en taxi l'Uchiwa avait tout raconté à Shikamaru sur la façon dont il était venu chez eux, et comment Kiba l'y avait aidé, de ce fait il ne se posa pas trop de question sur sa présence ici, mais se demanda tout de même si l'Inuzuka avait appelé la police ou non... Mais vu l'état du patron, Shikamaru le voyait mal passé un appel téléphonique dans ces circonstances.  
Ils avancèrent dans la demeure du Uchiwa et arrivèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient toujours les deux amoureux. Sasuke se redressa quelques peu quand il vit Kiba, et Naruto eut enfin un micro sourire en voyant son ami. Shikamaru fit asseoir le brun près du couple, avant de reprendre la parole :

" – Bon... Puisque l'équipe semble être au complet, je vais faire un bref résumé de la situation... "

Il fit une pause et les regarda avec une attention extrême. Ils semblaient tout les trois extrêmement tendus, mais cependant, une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de leur regard, ce qui donna un peu plus d'assurance à Shikamaru. Pour l'encourager encore d'avantage, Kiba lui fit un sourire en coin, histoire de le soulager.  
Le détective sentit comme des flammes sous ses joues avec ce sourire, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et toussota légèrement avant de reprendre son discourt.  
Ils mirent au point leur plan, et ils partirent de la demeure Uchiwa, Kiba ayant insisté pour être des leur, il se sentait concerné par l'histoire de Naruto. Shikamaru interpella un taxi, et ils indiquèrent le chemin à prendre pour se rendre à l'immeuble de la mère fictive de Naruto. Ce dernier était le plus anxieux des trois, et chaque pas qu'il faisait était un véritable supplice pour lui. Il avait l'impression que ces instants étaient ses derniers et que sortir de ce taxi le conduirait directement à l'échafaud. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke, qui lui tenait la main. Dieu qu'il était beau... Le blond se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'ils soient ensemble, ça semblait irréel. Malgré l'anxiété qui habitait le beau ténébreux, ça n'enlevait rien à son charme naturel. Naruto dégluti avec mal, tandis qu'il essayait de rendre le petit sourire que lui faisait son acolyte.  
Ils étaient devant l'immeuble à présent. Tous les quatre dans le même état. Ils savaient très bien l'enjeu de ce qui les attendait. Mais malgré tout ils étaient là, attendant peut-être que tout s'achève ? Qui sait...  
Shikamaru, celui qui avait le plus de lucidité parmi les quatre, fronça légèrement les sourcils, et il passa la main sur son veston en cuir, pour vérifier que son arme soit bien là. Normalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en servir, les tireurs d'élites seront là pour ça, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il fit un signe approbateur de la tête à ses compagnons de fortune, et ils s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse. Naruto avait mit son capuchon afin de ne pas être reconnu tout de suite. Il tenait toujours fermement la main de son bien-aimé comme si sa vie en dépendait... Non. _En fait, sa vie en dépendait justement._  
Kiba s'avança vers la réceptionniste et commença à discuter avec. Après quelques instants, il glissa sa main droite dans son dos et fit un signe à ses co-équipiers. Profitant de la diversion, Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru se dirigèrent rapidement vers les escaliers et montèrent les marches dans le plus grand silence. Seul le détective faisait parfois quelques signes pour exprimer aux autres ce qu'ils devaient ou non faire.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage clef, et ils attendirent juste à côté de la porte close. Le brun aux cheveux longs ouvrit discrètement la porte et regarda dans le couloir si il y avait un quelconque danger.

_La partie contre la mort venait de commencer..._

Voyant qu'il n'y avait à priori personne, Shikamaru poussa la porte en avant, serrant son revolver contre lui au cas où. Ill s'avança d'abord prudemment dans le couloir, puis se retourna pour faire signe aux deux autres de venir également. Le détective de pencha vers eux et leur souffla :

" – C'est étrange que nous n'ayons croisé personne... faites bien attention à vos arrières compris ? "

Il n'attendait bien évidemment aucune réponse des deux autres et il se retourna à nouveau vers la porte et avança lentement, son cœur battant tout les records de vitesse en cognant dans sa poitrine.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et Naruto commença a avoir des frissons qui le parcourait : il allait bientôt la revoir. Elle, cette femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il se resserra contre son Sasuke et attendit que Shikamaru pose sa main sur la poignée.  
Le détective essaya de détendre ses muscles au maximum, il ne devait surtout pas perdre son sang-froid, sinon ils étaient perdus. Il avança sa main libre vers la porte, et tourna lentement la poignée. Bizarrement elle ne fit aucune résistance... et elle s'ouvrit de tout son grand, laissant apparaître le grand bureau de la mère de Naruto.  
Shikamaru jeta d'abord un regard rapide vers l'intérieur, puis il posa un pied incertain dans la pièce sombre... On avait tiré les rideaux.  
Le brun plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir l'intérieur, Sasuke et Naruto sur ses talons, mais ils ne distinguaient que des formes et des ombres. Shikamaru avança encore un peu et vit que derrière le bureau de la vieille femme, il y avait une...

" Merde merde merde !! " Pensa-t-il mais trop tard : le piège venait de se refermer sur eux...

La porte se referma violement tandis qu'on ouvrait tous les rideaux en même temps, inondant par là la pièce d'une lumière éclatante. Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent d'un bond, mais déjà deux hommes en noir étaient devant la porte, et 4 autres les encerclaient. Le blond reconnut parmi eux Orochimaru, une mine réjouie sur le visage. Ils se resserrèrent entre eux, essayant de ne pas laisser les hommes s'avancer mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire...

" – Te revoilà déjà, mon cher Shikamaru ? Tu nous manquais, à dire vrai... Grinça une voix horriblement fausse. "

La femme s'avança parmi le cercle des hommes en noir, et elle se posta devant le brun qui lui, faisait une mine de dégoût profond. Mais elle, c'était un sourire triomphant qui trônait sur son visage boudiné.

" – Et je vois que tu m'as ramené une vieille connaissance avec toi... très aimable. "

Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Naruto cette fois. Elle leva son bras pour toucher la joue de son "fils" quand une voix claironna, furibonde :

" – NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! "

C'était Sasuke qui avait crié ça, se tournant vers la bonne femme tandis qu'elle dirigeait ses yeux vers le brun, comme si jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire et se rapprocha de lui, mettant son visage à sa hauteur.

" – Et tu es qui au juste pour oser me dire ça hn ?  
- Quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien, contrairement à vous !  
- Oh tu crois ? "

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais elle se retint, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna et dit à ses hommes :

" – Bon... vous m'avez tous très bien aidés, mais j'aimerais restée dans un comité restreint pour mes retrouvailles... Orochimaru ? Reste donc, tu as attendu ça depuis au moins autant longtemps que moi... "

Les hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, mais obéirent sans réfléchir plus loin. Seuls restaient dans la pièce la femme, Orochimaru, et notre trio ficelé comme un saucisson entre eux. Shikamaru se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire, même si il ne doutait pas de la nature de leurs intentions. Il essaya de sortir sa main de son dos, mais ils étaient trop serrés.  
Naruto pleurait en silence, et Sasuke aurait pu tuer la femme de son regard si il en avait eu le pouvoir. Le détective quant à lui, espérait de tout son cœur que tout se finirait bientôt. Il ferma les yeux. Le temps passait long... mais que faisait l'équipe d'élite non d'un chien ? Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, mais il se retint de sangloter afin de ne pas alerter les deux autres.

La femme retourna vers son bureau, Orochimaru la suivant comme un petit chien, elle sortit quelque chose de son bureau avant de se rediriger vers le trio, et Shikamaru qui avait rouvert les yeux entre temps avait juste eu le temps de voir le canon du revolver braqué sur eux qu'elle basculait en avant.

_Puis ce fut le trou noir. _

" – Shikamaru ? t'es dans les nuages ? "  
Trois mois avaient passé depuis l'incident de l'immeuble. Finalement, l'équipe d'élite avait tiré sur la femme, mais elle avait malheureusement péri à l'hôpital. Elle aura eut un dernier coup de chance, elle n'ira pas en prison.  
Mais dans sa chute, le coup était tout de même parti, et Shikamaru avait été touché à l'épaule. Rien de bien grave, il doit juste garder l'attelle pendant un certain temps.  
Quant aux autres hommes... La police avait quand même prévenu quelques équipes et ils étaient intervenus pour arrêter les hommes afin de les interroger, mais il s'avérait que la femme faisait pression sur certains pour les avoir sous son aile.  
Et Sasuke et Naruto...  
Ils s'en sont parfaitement sortis, marqués à vie de cette expérience, mais bien plus fort, surtout ensembles. Le blondinet a d'ailleurs emménagé chez son "_Sasu-chan_" comme il le dit si bien.

Shikamaru soupira d'aise, et se releva quelques peu, souriant à Kiba avant de lui répondre :

" – Tu sais à quel point j'aime les nuages... "

Kiba sourit à son tour et s'avança vers le détective.

" – Oui... mais pas autant que moi ? "

Shikamaru éclata de rire et lui donna un baiser comme simple réponse. Kiba n'en fut que plus joyeux et il se coucha aux côtés de son amant pour contempler les nuages avec lui, une bonne odeur lui venant aux narines ; Naruto avait sûrement encore fait des merveilles pour le dîner. Depuis ce fameux jour, ils se voyaient régulièrement, tous les quatre, dans un moment unique, un moment privilégié où le monde semblait hors du temps.

Sasuke était accoudé aux bords de la fenêtre du balcon de sa chambre, son regard plongé dans son jardin. Il regarda Shikamaru et Kiba tendrement enlacés.  
C'est fou ce qu'ils allaient bien ensembles, ces deux-là. Sasuke sourit, et ferma les yeux. Naruto arriva derrière lui et lui embrassa doucement la nuque, le prenant dans ses bras par la même occasion.

" – Le dîner est prêt...  
- J'arrive. "

Le blond huma l'espace d'un instant les cheveux ébènes de son brun, et repartit en premier. Sasuke se redressa et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans l'immensité bleuté du ciel.

_Plus jamais il ne serait dans les fenêtres de la solitude..._

_**F**__in._


End file.
